Midnight Sky: The Sequel
by Brooklynn Marie
Summary: Jacob and Nessie and separated from their family and are living in Canada, about to have their first child. A view of their life after the Volturi are defeated. Sequel to The First Sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my fanfic, **_The First Sunrise_. **If you have not read it, please read that first! Or else you will most likely not understand any of this! I know this is like... really short, but there is a reason for it. Hint Hint- I'm trying to scare you guys XD**

**Thanks. Review, and please enjoy the first chapter of the sequel :)**

_Nessie POV_

_I pushed, with every ounce of strength I had left, and when I heard the cries of my newborn child, and saw those beautiful cloudy grey eyes staring right back at me…I knew that I finally had everything I wanted in life. But I was slipping under. My sight was fading, and hearing my husband's voice telling me to stay alive felt far away, and soon…I had fallen under. I heard..._

_nothing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: The chapters will get longer, I promise :)_**

**_As always, review and enjoy :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ;)_**

Nessie POV

I sat upright in my bed, gasping for air. Jacob awoke and pulled me into his arms, soothing me. I felt the tears stream down my face and fall onto my lips, tasting the salt.

Jacob quickly walked out to bring me a glass of water. I lay my head back on my pillow, staring at the ceiling.

I was only two months pregnant. The pregnancy wasn't that bad, but I was always tired and I ate almost as much as Jacob did, meaning grocery shopping had to be done almost every two weeks. I didn't care though, because I would do anything for my baby.

Jacob barely ever left my side. The longest he would leave me alone would be to get me food or let me go to the bathroom. I always had to have a cell phone on me, and he treated me as if I were a fragile china doll. I sighed.

Then another thought crossed my mind…

I had to tell my parents.

No one knew that I was pregnant, only Ellen and Kayden, who were very kind and supportive of me for keeping the child. Kayden predicted that I was going to have an almost normal human pregnancy, meaning I might give birth earlier than nine months.

The thought was scary. This baby was growing fast…and I could feel it.

Jacob came back in with my glass of water. He pulled climbed back into the comforters and pulled me close, laying a hand on my stomach.

"Another bad dream?"

It wasn't a question.

"Yes." My voice cracked.

He nestled his face into my hair, and I closed my eyes, finally relaxing.

"What was the dream about?"

"I'm not showing you."

He looked into my eyes.

"Why not?"

I pressed my eyebrows together in frustration and sighed. He always asked this question whenever I had a nightmare. I never showed him any of them, which mostly were of me suffering from childbirth.

"I just don't want to show you. You'll freak out if I did."

I said this every time. He sighed, giving up. He knew I wasn't going to tell him.

I lay my head against his chest, and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

***

Jacob POV

I knew Renesmee wanted to have a child, my child. As long as she was healthy and well then I was happy.

I was starting to feel more comfortable of the fact that we were having a child together. I wanted it to be a girl, so she would look just like her mother. We would find out the gender soon.

Renesmee and I were sitting on the computer in the loft, buying plane tickets to go up to Forks. She wanted to tell her parents in person.

I had a feeling that Edward wasn't going to be to thrilled about the news…

But it wasn't his decision, it was Nessie's, and I would support her decision for keeping the baby.

_Baby? _I thought. In just a few months we would have a little one in the family.

I pictured this in my head. Our child cooing and crying for us, then starting to crawl and say things that no one understood.

It made me smile.

***

Nessie POV

We would be leaving tomorrow for the airport. We were going to Forks, so we could tell everyone the news. I felt the sweat coming down my face, and I started getting dizzy.

I wobbled, but before I could fall Jacob caught me just in time.

"Ness, maybe you should get some sleep."

"No! No. I'm fine, its just the thought of telling my parents…"

He caressed my face, his eyes gleaming.

"Ness, love. No one is going to do anything to make you feel bad. This is _our _child, and if you want to have _our _child, then they can't change your mind."

"Do you want this child, Jake?" I asked, nervous of what he was going to say.

He smiled, "Yes, I do."

I smiled, and he kissed me sweetly, making every part of my body tingle with the taste of his lips on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi! I've had alot of time on my hands so I've been using most of it to update :)**_

**_If you want me to post reccomendations for stories here on Fanfiction for you guys to read, let me know ;) I've read a few good ones._**

**_Please review! Enjoy :)_**

Nessie POV

Our plane had just landed in Iowa. We had to take a few stops until we could reach Seattle. I didn't travel often, but being pregnant didn't help either, especially when you had to sit on a plane for a few hours at a time. I didn't complain, though.

Jacob and I grabbed something to eat and then made our way to our terminal, silent the whole time.

I had a feeling that Jacob wasn't going to take this very well.

***

Jacob POV

I gently nudged Nessie awake. The plane had just landed in SeaTac International airport.

It was 6:38 P.M. Though Ness caught a few hours of sleep, she still looked exhausted. Plane rides weren't the most comfortable places to sleep.

I grabbed our carry-on luggage and we swiftly made our way out to the baggage claim.

The airport was huge, and we had to walk…and walk…and walk some more.

Renesmee was about to fall over. Her eyes kept drooping.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her up for support.

"Don't worry Ness, we are almost there."

She didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't say much throughout the whole trip. I was afraid to say something wrong, so I kept my mouth shut.

Bella and Esme were waiting for us. They didn't have a clue about what was going on.

I didn't know what any of their reactions would be,

Especially Bella's.

***

Nessie POV

My mother and Esme were standing just a few feet away. When they saw me their faces lit up, but then my mother's eyes narrowed, and she put a hand over her mouth. I couldn't figure out the expression on her face.

She finally knew.

Esme didn't notice until I came closer. Jacob practically had me wrapped in his arms.

We stood right in front of them. No one said a thing. Then finally, my mother took me out of Jacob's arms and held me tight, and I could hear her quiet sobs.

I gave Esme a hug, and she smiled, brushing a hand through my hair.

"We still love you no matter what, Renesmee."

I smiled. Her encouragement kept me going.

***

We pulled up at the big Cullen house. It looked different now.

I got out of the car, stretching. I caught an hour of sleep, which would keep me awake for a little while.

I gulped. My knees were shaking again.

Jake rubbed my shoulders, trying to encourage me.

"Let's go tell them."

I sighed, and shook off all of the thoughts that would do me no good to freak out over.

Holding my head high, I put on a brave face and made my way to the living room, where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were.

I had my arms wrapped around my stomach, so they couldn't see anything.

"Renesmee!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed when they saw me.

I screamed. I didn't want them to hug me and choke me to death.

"Stop!" I held my hands in front of them, catching my breath.

Jasper looked at me funny, and Emmett just laughed, but Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously. I cringed.

I took a deep breath, and walked around to the window.

My father along with Carlisle and Rosalie came downstairs, but stopped when they saw everyone else. My father looked at me, puzzled. Jacob must be hiding this from him very well.

"What's going on, Ness?" He asked, his face blank.

I took a deep breath, and moved my arms away from my stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

That was when the chaos started.

Rosalie and Alice came up and hugged me, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Hey! Good for you squirt!" Was Emmett's reaction.

Jasper looked a little concerned, but gave me a soft smile when I looked over at him.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme, smiling.

Then, for the most important reaction, my father.

He stood still, his hands clenched into fists, his expression horrified.

He turned to Jacob, and stomped towards him.

"Dad no!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Jacob didn't move. My father started yelling in his face.

"What did you do to her?! You just risked her life! What if she dies! Do you see what you've done to her?!"

He was hysterical. I started for him, but my mother held me back.

"Dad! It's not his fault! And nothing's wrong with me! It's only been two months-"

My dad turned to me, his expression even more horrified.

"Two months?!" He said, spitting out each word. I could see his veins popping out of his hands.

"Yes!" I yelled. Not afraid anymore. "And I'm keeping it! You can't make me do otherwise!"

I breathed in, then sighed.

"Just relax. The baby is more like Jacob. I'm going to be perfectly fine." I breathed, pleading.

The next thing I knew, he ran and jumped out the nearest window, headed for the clearing.

I tried to pull away, but she held me back. I fought back, and ran for my father. I wanted him to accept this.

***

I followed him, and stopped when he did.

He was a few feet away, his back facing me.

We stood like that for awhile. I sat on the lush, wet grass and closed my eyes, clearing my head, trying to think straight.

"_Dad…" _I thought. "_I'm sure that… you probably don't want this for me… but, I can't give this up. I'm sorry if your hurt, but I need your support. I love you, and I don't want anything to come between us."_

I looked down at my hands. I could hear the shuffling of feet as he came towards me.

He sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Renesmee. You've grown up so fast. I miss the little girl that you used to be."

I felt a tear stream down my face as he said this. I closed my eyes again.

"I'm still your little girl." I said softly.

"No. You're a young woman now. I'm scared for you, Renesmee. What if something happens to you?"

I sighed. "I can't promise you anything, dad, but I'm very confident that everything is going to be okay. I feel happy about this. It's a blessing for me. Please, I don't want you to hate me over this."

"I would never hate you, Renesmee. It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all. I will always love you, no matter what."

We sat there together, listening to the crickets and watching the sky as it became darker, revealing bright stars and a full moon.

I smiled.

Everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi! How many of you bought New Moon at midnight? I did! **_

**_(Sigh) I need my daily dose of TWILIGHT! lol_**

**_Anyways, a song that inspired me to write this chapter was "Drops of Jupiter" by Train _**

**_Go listen to that while reading this. It fits with most of this chapter, except for the last part. _**

**_Suspense! DUN DUN DUN! _**

**_Anyways, REVIEW AND ENJOY :)_**

Nessie POV

My parents were slowly but surely accepting the fact that I wanted this baby. I knew they wanted me to be happy. I was starting to feel a little more comfortable.

It was our third day here, and we decided that we would surprise everyone down at La Push with the news. I had butterflies in my stomach, and it wasn't from the baby.

I put on a bright blue sundress and a pair of sandals that I had recently bought with Ellen while shopping for clothes to fit my new baby body. I walked into the bathroom where I found Jacob wrapped in a towel, shaving. I eyed him in the mirror, and saw him staring back at me. I leaned against the door, watching him in the mirror. I stayed like that for about ten minutes until he finished, coming towards me with a grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"You look beautiful, as always."

I giggled, cupping his face in my hands and bringing my lips to his. It was tender and sweet, and I couldn't pull myself away.

Jacob finally let go, chuckling.

"Babe, we're not at home." He laughed. "Let's save that behavior for when we're not around your parents."

I giggled once again, and left Jacob to get dressed. The butterflies came back. I wondered what Billy would say when we told him the news.

***

We drove off in my Porsche to La Push. I looked out the tinted windows, watching the trees. Jacob noticed how quiet I was, and I could see him look over at me from the corner of my eye.

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked, taking my hand and wrapping his fingers around mine.

I sighed. "I'm just nervous…mostly about how Billy's going to react."

He squeezed my hand, giving me my favorite smile.

"I'm sure he'll be happy. He was thrilled when Rebecca and her husband announced they were having twin boys."

That was over three years ago. I met Rebecca right after she had them. She was very friendly and sweet, and she had a lovely personality. Her sons were blessed to have a mother like her.

Before I knew it, we were there. Jacob looked over at me.

"You ready?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay…let's go."

Jacob and I walked up to the door. Before Jake could knock the door opened, and there was Claire. Her face lit up.

"Nessie! It's you! I haven't seen you in forever!"

I laughed, giving her a hug. Everyone looked over to see us. There were tons of people at Billy's house.

Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jared sat at the table with Billy, while Emily was in the kitchen with Kim cooking. Claire was hanging out with Alex, Jared and Kim's son.

Emily and Kim dashed over as soon as they saw me, giving me hugs. We started crying tears of joy, because we hadn't seen each other in months.

We all gave each other hugs and had our small reunion. After we sat down and talked about our struggles and our life in Canada, we were ready to give them the news.

I looked up at Jacob. He nodded, and we prepared for our friends' reactions.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked when he noticed the anxious look on my face.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. We actually have some good news for you guys." Jake said.

Jake looked over at me, grinning.

"Would you like to tell them, Ness?"

I looked at everyone, took a deep breath, and took Jacob's hand in mine.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone congratulated us, giving me more hugs and filling the atmosphere with joy and laughter. Kim came over and gave me advice on baby necessities and ways to be prepared. I started to feel overwhelmed, but Kim told me everything was going to be alright.

I looked over at Billy, who was all smiles.

I came over and took a chair next to him. He took my hands into his, taking a deep breath, then looking up at me.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you and Jacob. You're going to make a great mother. I can't wait to see my new grandchild."

I felt the tears come to my eyes. I felt so happy, nothing could take away the feelings that I felt at that moment.

"Thank you, Billy. Jacob's going to be a great dad." I said, looking up at Jacob who beamed at me. "I promise, as soon as the baby is born, we will come down to visit again."

"Do you know what the gender is?"

"No, not yet, but I will tell you as soon we find out. I'm only two months along."

"I wish you the best, Renesmee." He looked down at my left hand and saw the diamond ring.

"You're mother would be so proud of you, Jacob." He looked over at him, a big smile on his face. I could see a tear go down his cheek.

Jacob gave Billy a hug, thanking him for being the best dad he could ever have. It was a special family moment, one of those moments that you would look back on in the years to come.

After a big dinner with all of our friends and family, I had one last request for Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked sweetly. "Can we go take a walk on the beach?"

He smiled, brushing my bronze curls behind my ear.

"Of course." He said, giving me a short kiss.

We spent the rest of the evening on the beach. We walked on the shore, letting the waves run over our feet, wrapped in each other's arms like all of the other times we had ever been down here together.

I missed this place. It was mine and Jacob's special place, and it always would be.

***

I woke up the next morning to the smell of food and quickly got dressed, leaving Jacob to sleep. I walked into the kitchen to find bacon, eggs, and French toast. I breathed in the scent, my mouth watering.

Esme already had a plate ready for me loaded with food. I sat down and happily ate, practically stuffing the food down my throat. Emmett ran into the room then with his super speed, a wrench and a rag in hand, most likely working on his jeep.

He started cracking up when he saw me. I became annoyed when he wouldn't stop, and soon my mother and Alice came in to hear what all of the commotion was about.

Alice giggled, running up to me to wrap her arms around my shoulders.

"Emmett, she pregnant. Oh course she's going to have cravings, even if that means her whole plate is overflowing." Esme said sweetly.

"I remember when I was pregnant with you, Renesmee. I always craved eggs." My mother smiled, kissing me on the top of my head.

"I wish I could eat all of that food…" Emmett sighed, eyeballing my food.

"Oh! I hope the baby is a girl, so I can dress her up in cute little dresses and do her hair!" Alice squealed right in my ear, making me flinch.

"Oh joy. I don't care what I have. I'll have a boy or a girl."

"I'll bet ten bucks that it's a boy." Emmett said confidently.

"You're on. I bet ten bucks it's a girl." Jasper said entering the room and punching Emmett on the shoulder.

_A crazy Aunt who wants to dress up my child and uncles who place bets on the gender? This kid is gonna be in for a wild ride once he or she meets them. _

I thought about this, letting out a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

I looked over at him, finishing my bite.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how crazy my aunts and uncles are. This kid is gonna have to take a breather after meeting you guys." I laughed joyously.

Both Emmett and Jasper laughed. Alice had a stern look on her face.

I finally noticed that my everyone else was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your father, Carlisle, and Rosalie left to go hunting up in Oregon." Esme replied, cleaning up the kitchen along with Bella.

Jacob came in then, coming up behind me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. He sat down next to me and started filling the empty plate in front of him.

"What do you want to do today, Ness?" Jacob asked, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

I thought for a minute. "How about until everyone else comes back from hunting, we go down to La Push?"

"Sounds good to me." Jake said, showering me with kisses.

***

We left for La Push once again and drove down to Billy's house. We called everyone over and since it was a pretty nice day out, we had a small barbeque outside.

Sam and Emily came over again, this time with Paul and Rachel. Quil and Claire came over later, along with Embry.

***

As evening came around and a few hours of playing with Claire, she had to go home and the guys had leave for patrol. Jacob jumped at the opportunity to join them. I didn't refuse, actually forcing him to go phase for a little bit. Soon the house was empty and I was left alone with Billy.

I really wanted to go down to the beach, so I asked Billy if he would be okay by himself.

"I don't mind. I'll just be watching the game. Mariners vs. the Red Sox."

I laughed, remembering when Charlie and Billy would spend days together watching baseball.

***

There was no one else on the beach, just me. I walked along the shore like I always did when I saw an opening to the trees and walked in. I slipped my shoes back on and walked through the trees, taking in the lovely forest scent.

Then I heard a branch snap. I stopped right where I was, breathing silently. The cracking of branches came closer, and closer, and closer…

I was afraid to move. My muscles were frozen in place.

A figure came out from behind the shade of trees. It was a man. He looked about nineteen to twenty years old, with hard looking muscles, curly dark hair, and _blood red eyes_…

He had a huge smile spread across his face.

"I was just hunting when I stopped across an unusual scent. You smell somewhat human in a way, yet again you smell strongly of a vampire."

He said this, coming closer.

"What is your name, lovely?" He was a few feet away from me now.

I still didn't say anything, my mind racing, feeling stupid for putting myself and my child in danger.

He was getting too close, so I backed up.

"What? I'm just asking you a few questions. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his eyes making every inch of my body go numb.

I backed up into a tree, and I knew that I couldn't outrun a newborn. I closed my eyes, mentally screaming for help.

Before he could take another step, a large russet-brown wolf came to my safety, grabbing the newborn by the arm and ripping it off.

_Jacob?!_

The newborn snarled, jumping at the Jacob. I screamed, and before I could see anything else my sight faded and I felt my legs fall beneath me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, A few things...**_

**_First, I realized that Paul actually did have an imprint which was Rachel when a few people told me in the reviews. I'm sorry about that. It's been awhile since I read the books, but I've been going back and re-reading some of the chapters. So forget about Leslie. I went in and changed Paul's imprint back to Rachel because it made me a little ansty to change it._**

**_ Second, tell me what you think of the name. (You will know what I'm talking about by the end of this chapter)_**

**_and third, a song that inspired me to write this chapter was "On the Wing" by Owl City. I love their music, you should listen to it while reading this. It puts me in the mood, but you don't have to if you don't want to. _**

_**Anyways, Review and Enjoy :)**_

Nessie POV

My eyes flickered open to the brightness of the lights above me. I flinched, blinking a few times.

"She's awake."

I heard the sound of Jacob's voice. Then I heard the shuffling of feet as they came around and dimmed the lights. I could see Jacob's, Bella's, and Edward's faces above me as I lay on the hospital bed in Carlisle's office.

I slowly came back to reality, everything coming back to my memory that happened before I passed out. Then I worried.

_My baby…_

I tried to sit up but my father gently pushed me back down, reading my mind.

"The baby is okay. Don't worry." My father told me, soothing me while running his fingers through my hair.

"Umm. Can I have something to eat?" I asked, hunger one of the first things on my mind.

My mother smiled half-heartedly. "Of course." and left with my father downstairs.

I looked over at Jacob, who held my hand, his expression slowly fading from anxious to relaxed. I put my other hand on his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

His expression did not change. His features were smooth, calm, and angel-like. I could not look away.

"I phased, and ran with Sam and Paul for a bit, just to get used to being on patrol after awhile…" He paused, sighing.

"But then we caught a scent, a newborn scent. It was a fresh trail, and it was heading towards the beach."

"While running on the trail with Sam and Paul, I also caught your scent. I panicked. I was afraid that…that it was going to be too late by the time I arrived." His expression then turned sour, disgusted. I flinched.

"That filthy bloodsucker was easy. I had no problem taking him down, I was thankful I got to you just in time." Then he looked at me, his expression serious and stern.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Don't you ever put yourself and our child in danger like that ever again." Then his expression changed, looking sad and glum.

"I thought I was going to lose you, and our baby…" He said softly, holding my hand tightly.

I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him softly, too tired to force it. I looked into his dark eyes and wanted so much for my baby to have those beautiful dark eyes of his.

I ate with Jacob in the big hospital bed, Jacob laying next to me. I felt my eyes drooping, and I didn't bother to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be right here when you wake up." He said when I yawned.

And with a kiss on the cheek and another big yawn, I fell asleep quickly in Jacob's arms.

***

_I walked to the small stream close to the backyard of mine and Jacob's home. I wandered deeper into the trees, taking a little walk and enjoying the chirping of the birds as they flew from one tree branch to the next. _

_From a distance I saw a small child sitting by the stream, with short, curly black hair and the most beautiful big grey eyes I had ever seen. They were mysterious, as if there was a secret behind that lovely face of hers. _

_She smiled as she saw me, showing off her cute dimples. I slowly came closer, captivated by her beauty. I kneeled down next to her, watching her as she smelled the flower she held with such grace. She closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the sky and breathing in the scent of the fresh spring air. I smiled, then giggled. She opened her eyes, revealing those amazing grey eyes. But then I reached for the child, and she gasped. Before I could press a finger on her pale but lovely cheek, she faded. _

***

I gasped, shaking when I woke…which woke Jacob.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No…" I turned to look at him. "I had a dream that I walked by the little stream by our house, and…there was a child."

His eyebrows rose, a smile forming on his lips.

"And? What happened?" He asked softly.

"It was a little girl. She looked just like you, with her curly jet black hair. She had most of your facial features, but those eyes, oh Jake her eyes where so beautiful. They were big, cloudy grey eyes-"

"Grey eyes?" Jake asked quickly.

"Yes? Why? What about them?"

"My mother's eyes were grey." Jake said, a big smile on his face. "Could you show me? I want to see her."

"Of course." I said smiling, placing a hand on his cheek and showing him the dream of the little curly-haired girl with the big grey eyes.

***

Jacob POV

_A few weeks later_

Nessie and I were back in Toronto. The atmosphere was more relaxed and the sun was out almost everyday now.

Nessie started working as Ellen's assistant for her design and photography business to keep herself busy, while I went over and helped Kayden work on fixing up his Mustang. By the time the day was over, Nessie and I would go home and spend the rest of the night talking about the baby and our wedding plans.

"Jake, I keep having those dreams with the same little girl in them. I think we are having a girl." She said as I was making dinner. She propped her elbows on the counter, looking over at me with a serious look in those dark brown eyes.

"Well when are we going to see Kayden to find out the gender?"

"In two days." She said, excited. She was four months along.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked curiously

"It doesn't matter to me. I will love whatever we have."

She smiled, the blush in her cheeks made her look even more lovely.

"Do you have ideas for names?" I asked, curious to know what she preferred.

"Well…" She started, looking hesitant, curious to my reaction. "I haven't thought of a boy name, because something deep inside tells me it's a girl…the dreams, Jake…I'm telling you."

"You are really stuck on those dreams." I said, turning over the chicken that was in the pan.

"So…Do you have any girl names then?" I asked, putting a lid on the pan and leaning over the counter to gaze into Nessie's big brown eyes.

"Your mother's name was Sarah…" She started, tracing a pattern on the counter with her finger. "and then my mother's name. If I combined the two like my mother did for my name then I would get Arabell. Just take away the S and the H in Sarah and the A in Bella, combine them, and there you have Arabell."

I really liked the name, and the way she actually came up with it. I didn't want anything to simple, and this was perfect.

"Then its Arabell." I replied, joy filling the air around us.

She beamed at me, then came around to me and hugged me, laughing, then crying at the same time.

"Arabell it is." She confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hi :) I don't have much to say, so enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW ;)**_

Nessie POV

Today was the day that we would find out the gender of our child, though I had a feeling that I already knew.

As Jacob parked the car in front of Ellen and Kayden's home, he turned off the engine and turned to me, taking my face in his hands, kissing me sweetly. I was sure he was just as nervous and excited as I was, because his facial expressions sure showed it.

As I lay on the hospital bed set up in Kayden's office, I looked up at Jacob who was holding my hand and looking at the monitor showing our growing baby. He was concentrating very hard, and as I turned to look at the monitor, I wanted to start crying. It was a moment of pure joy.

"You would like to know the gender?" Kayden asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Kayden looked over and smiled.

"You're having a girl. Congratulations."

Jacob immediately hugged me, kissing me passionately. Kayden congratulated us once again and gave us privacy.

"Jake…" I said, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ness. Always." He whispered.

"I can't wait to see Arabell." He said softly, making my heart melt, and once again bringing his lips to mine.

***

Jacob POV

It was August. Renesmee lay under the shade of the trees, enjoying the sun as it touched our skin for the last time before the sky darkened, revealing the stars and the last of the cool summer nights.

We spent a lot of time outdoors, with Nessie wanting to do more than just be stuck in the house all day. She would sit under "her" tree while I would go off to phase and run around for a bit. Things were very calm around here, and there were a lot of "lazy days".

That night as I came into our bedroom after taking a hot shower, Nessie lay under the covers, her eyes closed, her chest going up and down slowly as she slept peacefully. I smiled, crawling into bed next to her and placing my hand on her stomach.

***

Nessie POV

_I saw her again. I was walking through a field of wildflowers when I saw her cute little face, her curls bouncing as she ran through the field. Her white sundress flowing as she twirled. She had that charming smile that Jacob had, and her grey eyes glowed as the sun shined. When she saw me she beamed, and then ran over to me. I bent down to her height, as she picked a flower for me. She handed it to me, making my heart melt as I looked into her eyes. I took the flower, but then the sky darkened. As she looked up to the sky, raindrops falling onto her rosy cheeks, she smiled at me, reaching her hand out to me. Before I could take hold of her…_

My dream faded.

I woke up next to Jacob, who was sleeping peacefully by my side. His hand lay on my round stomach. I placed my hand on top of his and smiled, letting the sweet dreams of my daughter to take over once again.

***

Jacob POV

_A few days later_.

I made breakfast this morning. Eggs and French toast. I heard her footsteps as she came downstairs, fully dressed, her curls up in a ponytail.

"Good morning." She said as she came around and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Good morning love" I replied, kissing the top of her head.

I placed the pieces of French toast on a plate.

"Could you get the syrup, Ness?"

"Yup."

As she turned to grab the syrup out of the cabinet, she stopped, completely silent, and unaware of her surroundings.

"Ness?" I said worried. I set the plates down quickly and ran over to her. Her expression was blank. She said nothing.

***

Nessie POV

_The sky was dark. It was raining hard. I was back in Forks, and I was running in the clearing. Towards what, I wasn't sure. But then I saw Jacob in his wolf form. I saw a figure in the window of the big Cullen mansion, and realized it was me. I saw myself throw my hands in front of me, a man arguing with me. He pushed me through the window, the glass shattering. As I flew through the air, I fell to the ground. Jacob ran over to me, standing over my body to protect me. Before I could see anything else…_

_The vision faded. _

"Ness? RENESMEE!" Jacob yelled frantically. I snapped out of my reverie. I looked up at him, taking in a sharp breath.

"Ness, are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?!" He said holding me to his chest.

I pulled away from his chest, closing my eyes.

"I think…I think I had a vision, Jake…" I said as I opened my eyes, my hands on his chest.

He looked at me, his expression puzzled. He was quiet for a moment, studying me.

"Ok…and what was this vision about?"

"I can't…I can't show you." I said, scared he would worry over something that _might_ never happen.

Something that _might _never happen. I got sidetracked, deep in thought. Why did I see this? Why now?

"Renesmee, please…please tell me your alright."

I looked into his eyes, speechless.

_Was something going to happen to me?_

I still didn't say anything, in shock after the vision I just had. Jacob took my hand and walked me over the couch.

"I'm calling Kayden." He said as he sat me down.

I heard Jacob as he dialed the number in the other room.

"Hello? Could you please come down? Well I'm not sure if she's ok…first she was fine and now she seems…in a daze…..She says that she had a vision? But she won't show it to me…Ok…thank you."

He hung up, and walked back over the living room. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me. I looked up at him, still silent, my mind racing.

Kayden came quickly. I heard the door open, his footsteps silent as he rounded the corner.

"Renesmee," He said as he kneeled down next to me. Could you please tell me how your feeling? Are you hurt?"

I looked from Jacob's face to his.

"I'm…"

I gasped, and once again I got lost in another vision.

_This time I was back here in Toronto. The sky was shining on the autumn leaves as they fell from the trees. I saw myself in our backyard, in Jacob's arms as he twirled me round and round. _

_Then that vision faded, and I had another vision. I walked into Arabell's nursery, and as I was about to look into the crib…_

_My vision faded…once again…_

And I was brought back to my place on the couch, with Jacob and Kayden frantically trying to bring me back to reality.

I gasped, blinking a few times.

"Ness. Thank God." Jacob sighed as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Jake. I think the baby is giving me the visions."

Jake looked into my eyes…speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry if you feel that this is really short! I'm on spring break right now and I have alot of stuff going on! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging in the air waiting for another chapter so I tried to find time to get this chapter in. I also had a hard time trying to make this chapter sound good. I promise the next one will be longer and I will be updating more once my break is over ;) **_

_**Please Review and Enjoy :)**_

Nessie POV

As the days went by I had more and more visions. I decided to keep a record of them by writing them down in a journal. Sometimes I would have the same vision over and over again. Jacob kept a close eye on me, still amazed at the fact that our child was psychic. What I did notice was that unlike Alice, Arabell could see Jacob and I, and when I saw the visions, they were in her point of view, not mine.

I sat by my tree with Jacob in his wolf form. The sun felt good on my skin and with Jacob by my side, even better.

I had a book with me, _Wuthering Heights _to be exact, a gift from my mother, and a professional, sleek new camera sitting next to me, a gift from Ellen that she gave me on Christmas. Ellen was giving me tips on how to take good pictures, so I decided to put them into good use, taking pictures of anything in particular that caught my attention.

As Jacob dozed off by my side and I got lost in my book, I felt another vision coming. I put my book by my side and closed my eyes, placing my hands by my sides and letting the vision take over me.

_I saw myself with Jacob in the clearing. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and everyone else was there. I saw Sam and Jared, Paul and Seth, Leah, even Nahuel! It was as if there was never any problems. Just one big happy family. _

_There was one wolf I did not recognize, though. It was a big muscled wolf with bronze-colored fur. He stood across the clearing……he had my chocolate brown eyes…_

I snapped out of the vision, gasping. Jacob's eyes suddenly flashed open. He kept his eyes on me, studying my face. I placed my hand on his neck and showed him what I saw. When it was over, his eyes were wide. He gave me the signal that he was going to go phase back. When he came back, he ran over to me, picking me up and twirling me around, locking his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing on to his short hair tightly. He placed his hands on my stomach, pausing for a moment.

"I saw _him_. He looked just like you, Nessie. The fur, the eyes, _everything_."

I smiled, staring into Jacob's eyes.

"Arabell's going to have siblings." I said, joy in the words I spoke.

Jacob chuckled.

"Whoah! I just felt a kick!"

I took his face in my hands, reaching for his warm, moist lips. He didn't hesitate.

***

The rest of the day went well. I continuously had the visions, and Kayden was coming over every other day to check up on me and Arabell. He was coming over today.

He gave me a friendly smile as he walked in the door, around the corner into the living room where I sat, happily sipping on my strawberry smoothie that Jacob made me.

"Hello, Renesmee. How are you doing?"

"Great!" I laughed when Jacob gave me made a funny face at me. He thought it was funnny because all I was craving was strawberries and milk chocolate cookies. I sipped on my smoothie.

Kayden asked me how my eating and sleeping patterns were, and any activity with the baby, like how much the baby kicked and how many visions I had each day. Then we got onto the subject of how strong Arabell is and her gift, which amazingly we discovered even before she's born.

"So you believe that the visions are in her point of view…not yours?" Kayden asked intrigued by Arabell's abilities.

"Yes. She can even see Jacob and I, and the other wolves. She mostly has visions where I'm in them. Alice can't see me or the wolves."

Kayden took a deep breath.

"You have a very powerful child on your hands."

I smiled, being thankful that the Volturi were no longer around. If they wanted Alice for her gift then they definitely would have taken little Arabell away in a heartbeat. I shuddered at the thought.

I suddenly felt a sharp pang in my stomach. I reached for Jacob, but then my sight faded and I fell into another vision. But it was blurry, and all I could feel was the sharp pain in my stomach that left me gasping for air.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I stayed up until 1:00 A.M. just to get this next chapter up for you guys. The next few days are gonna be a bit busy for me. **_

**_Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! They really inspire me to keep going and they make me really happy! _**

**_Enjoy :)_**

Jacob POV

I held Renesmee in my arms, feeling helpless. I ran my hand over her head as she moaned from the pain. Her eyes flashed open as she gasped for air. She seemed to relax for a minute, her body not so tense as it was just a few seconds ago. I ran my hand over her cheek, telling her that the pain would go away soon. It hurt to see her this way.

Kayden called Ellen and told her to set up the equipment in his office. Renesmee was going to stay at their house under Kayden's watch around the clock.

"Jacob," Kayden said, his voice edgy.

The look on his face made me uneasy, full of fear.

"Arabell might be here sooner than you think."

I stared at him for a moment, then back at Renesmee's pained expression.

"I won't lose you." I whispered in her ear, a tear running down my cheek.

***

I walked into the room where Renesmee slept. She slept better than she did earlier, but as I watched her sleep, her eyebrows furrowed. Her breathing got deeper. I watched her hands clench together, and she let out a terrifying scream.

Before I could move a muscle, Ellen and Kayden ran into the room. Ellen ran over and placed her hands on Nessie's face, desperately trying to wake her. I held Nessie's hand, my face in her hair.

"Nessie, love, I'm here! I'm here! Everything's going to be alright! Ness…Ness, NESSIE!" I said, helpless.

I couldn't take seeing her in so much pain. Something had to be done. I wasn't going to lose her now…_not ever._

That was when she woke up, still in pain, but she stopped screaming. She cried in my arms. I held her close, terrified. Afraid. Scared of what was going to happen to her…to Arabell.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Kayden said quietly. "Ellen, stay with her, please."

Ellen nodded. I followed Kayden into the living room.

He sighed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated.

"We are going to have to deliver soon. Arabell is becoming too strong for Renesmee to handle. Her visions are getting stronger, also more intense. If we don't act soon…"

Kayden stopped there. Unable to finish the sentence. I walked over to the tall, glass window, staring out at the sun as it set over the mountains.

"How soon?" I said quietly.

Kayden was quiet. For a moment I heard nothing. Everything was still…motionless.

"Tonight." He said, resonant.

"Call Carlisle…I'll need his help."

***

Nessie POV

The pain was becoming stronger. The visions were powerful, more vigorous…but they were blurry. I couldn't see what was going on. I was more concerned about Arabell than myself, and every time I felt a vision coming on, I tried not to scream, but I could feel the violent and painful kicks as Arabell desperately tried to push the vision away. I held on to Jacob, crying in his arms. I felt horrible for showing him the pain I was in.

His eyebrows were mashed together, his expression full of agony. I knew he felt helpless. So did I.

The vision finally went away. I relaxed for a moment, but not too much…for I was sure the next vision would come on in the next twenty minutes.

"Carlisle and your parents are on their way. They will be here in about an hour." Jacob said softly, wiping the sweat away from my forehead. "You will be okay soon. So will Arabell. He said softly, caressing me. I stared into his eyes. I had to be strong for him…for Arabell. I hated feeling weak.

***

"Renesmee?"

I thought I was dreaming, but I slowly opened my eyes to find my mother coming around the bed to hold my hand. When I realized she really was there I smiled weakly, holding my hands out to give her a hug. She hugged me gently, a sob coming out.

"Oh Renesmee…" She said softly, sitting on the edge on the bed, my hand in hers. "I love you. We will get through this."

My father came in then. I was expecting more of an angry expression on his face. I was expecting him to blame Jacob for this…but his expression was…blank. I couldn't figure it out.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and stopped, reaching out to touch my free hand. I studied his face, still hard to read.

"I'm not blaming anyone Renesmee." He said, reading my thoughts.

"You don't think…that Arabell is…a monster…do you?"

"No." He said sharply. "She is very strong. Too strong for you to handle. I'm not sure why the visions are so bad though." He said softly.

"I can't see them anymore. They're too blurry for me to see….and why she keeps having violent ones…"

"I thought of the possibilities. Was Jacob going to get hurt? Was I? _Was she having visions of her birth_?"

I was deep in thought, trying to figure how these visions. If the visions were blurry…why would Arabell react so violently? _Was there something she didn't want me to see?_

That was it. I was sure of it.

My father's eyes flashed to mine, noticing my train of thought. My eyes went wide, and so did his.

"What is it?" My mother asked.

Just then Carlisle and Jacob walked in. Jacob came by my side, running his hand through my curls.

"I think Arabell knows what the visions are, but since I am also seeing her visions because I'm still carrying her, she doesn't want to show me what she's seeing. They are blurry, but, I can still tell that they are pretty violent."

Carlisle beamed.

"Interesting theory. She could have possibly inherited your gift as well."

I looked up at Jacob. He studied my face. Not taking his eyes off of mine. I suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain. I tried my best to hide it, but with no luck. I just wanted this to end.

***

Jacob POV

It was eleven at night, close to midnight.

I lay with Nessie, talking to her softly, trying to help her through the pain.

"Jake…" She moaned, holding my hand tightly, cringing from the pain.

"It's…getting harder…to…breathe…" She said gasping.

Everyone came around just then.

"Aghhh!!!!" Nessie screamed.

"She's having contractions, and along with the visions…its only making it worse." Carlisle said.

I watched as Carlisle and Kayden got ready to deliver.

Edward and Ellen left to the living room to give Renesmee some space. It was just Bella and me now, as we watched in agony the pain in those chocolate brown eyes.

***

Renesmee POV

"Okay Renesmee. I need you to push again."

It felt like the 80th time I pushed. At the same time I was still having the visions, which was distracting me. My mother wiped the sweat from my forehead with a wet rag. I pushed again.

"You're doing great, Ness. I see the head!"

Jacob kissed my forehead.

"Ness, love keep going I know you can do it, just keep going."

I kept pushing, feeling weak and out of breath.

"You're almost there! One more time!"

_I pushed, with every ounce of strength I had left, and when I heard the cries of my newborn child, and saw those beautiful cloudy grey eyes staring right back at me…I knew that I finally had everything I wanted in life. But I was slipping under. My sight was fading, and hearing Jacob's voice telling me to stay alive felt far away, and soon…I had fallen under. I heard nothing. _

***

_I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, from the time I was born, to when Jacob imprinted on me, through my whole childhood…up until now, when I saw Arabell and her beautiful face in my dreamlike fantasy._

I gasped, shaking as I woke.

"RENESMEE!!!!" Jacob shouted, relieved.

I couldn't concentrate. Wait. Was I dreaming? I thought I died.

"No Renesmee, you did not die. You are alive." Edward said soothing me.

"It took me a moment to concentrate. It wasn't until I noticed the crying in the background. My head snapped up to see Arabell being cleaned up by Carlisle.

"Here she is." He said as he brought over the big bundle of blankets.

"Seven pounds, five ounces. Born on August fifteenth at 12:07 A.M."

As he handed me the bundle of blankets…I gasped.

She had those beautiful, big grey eyes I saw in the dreams. She already had some hair, jet black hair like Jacob's, but curly like mine.

I smiled as she yawned.

"Hello Arabell." I said.

"Welcome to the family."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay so I finally got this chapter up! I will TRY to post another one on...Sunday maybe? Just so you guys don't have to wait so long ;)**_

**_Anyways, if you like listening to music while you read, put this song on,_**

**_Tegan and Sara- Back in Your Head_**

**_I couldn't stop listening to that while writing this chapter! LOVE IT!_**

**_Anyways, enough of my blubbering, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!_**

Nessie POV

I watched Arabell as she slept in my arms. I played with her small fingers, looking at how tiny they were.

After awhile her eyes opened, revealing the grey eyes I had already seen countless times, gasping every time I saw them. She yawned, then raised her arm up in the air. I laughed, smiling.

Jacob came in, a big grin on his face. It was five in the morning, the sun starting to come up behind the trees.

He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. Arabell drew her attention towards him, watching him as if he would disappear any second.

I shifted so that I could put her in Jacob's arms. I felt full of joy as he beamed at the tiny, beautiful little girl in his arms.

I reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to cry at the joy that I felt at that moment.

***

Jacob POV

Nessie was feeling a lot better now, and she hadn't had any visions in the past 24 hours, which meant that it was for sure Arabell's gift.

We were back home now, with Renesmee's parents, Carlisle, and Ellen and Kayden as we invited them to come stay for a few more hours. Renesmee sat on the couch covered in a blanket, still sore from all the pain. The whole family was in the living room, with the TV on and some small talk here and there…until I saw Edward stiffen up from the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly the room was silent, with everyone looking at Edward. His expression looked…puzzled. But then he perked up, not taking his eyes off of Arabell who was in Bella's arms.

When I looked over at Arabell she was completely still, as if she were concentrating on something…her grey eyes went from clear back to cloudy…

That was when Edward finally spoke.

"She just had a vision."

"Of what?" We all said.

Edward was quiet for a few seconds, completely still. It kind of made me nervous.

But then he smiled. I relaxed a little.

He looked up at Renesmee and I.

"She looked like she was a year old. She was _walking_ too. That's all I saw." He said.

I looked at Renesmee, who looked at me. Then we both looked over at Arabell, smiling and cooing happily in Bella's arms.

***

_1 Month Later _

_Renesmee POV_

My parents and Carlisle were back in Forks, keeping watch over the newborn vampire activity, which wasn't much, apparently.

Arabell was getting her weekly check-ups from Kayden, to check her growth and any signs for problems and the possibilities of shots. She was the size of a two month old even though she was only a month old. Kayden said that was the fastest rate that she would grow and that she wouldn't grow any faster than that. I felt thankful for that fact. I finally understood the way my mother felt watching me grow up so fast. I wonder what she thought now…

Arabell was laying on the floor on a yellow blanket, laughing at the funny faces Jacob made.

I came into the living room and sat down criss-cross next to Jacob.

Arabell pulled her attention towards me and watched my every move. I laughed when she grabbed my finger, tugging on it. I laughed even more when she tried to put my finger in her mouth. Jacob chuckled.

"No you silly little girl." I giggled.

I grabbed her binkie and put it in her mouth.

"Oh…" Jacob started. "She's been doing this thing randomly where she rolls on her tummy and then back on her back." Jacob laughed.

"Oh really?"

I decided to lay on my stomach.

"Arabell…" I cooed.

She looked over, her eyes big as she watched me. When she noticed I was on my stomach, she rolled onto hers.

Jacob and I both laughed. Then I rolled onto my back. Once again without hesitation she copied my move.

She giggled, spitting out her binkie.

I giggled once again, picking her up and sitting her on my lap. She started cooing, but it sounded more like she was humming to herself.

"She's been doing that all day too." Jacob said, smirking.

"Are you singing to yourself, Baby bell?" That was the nickname Jacob and I gave her. I bent my head down to look into her eyes, and chuckled when she pulled my hair, letting out her cute laugh.

***

When I was done giving Arabell her bottle and put her into her crib, I walked back downstairs to Jacob who pulled me into his warm, bare chest.

"She asleep?" He asked.

"Yes, she's dozing off." I grinned at him.

It was quiet for a moment while we watched TV, not really catching my attention. I had other things on my mind. For one, I wanted to go down to Forks to visit family, and let Billy see his granddaughter…

"Jake…" I asked softly.

"Yes, love?"

For a moment I got lost in his eyes, but I had to bring up this topic to him, so I pulled myself out of his dreamy eyes and looked at his hand, playing with it.

"When are we going Forks? Billy needs to see his granddaughter."

"I've actually been thinking about that…but I don't know if its safe enough yet for us to go down there."

"Jake, there's been no newborn vampire activity in Forks for weeks! I promised Billy."

He sighed, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I want to go to, but I just want you and Arabell to be completely safe. Remember what happened last time?"

I cringed, remembering the newborn in the woods in La Push that almost had me by _seconds_, but thankfully I was lucky enough for Jacob to come to my rescue.

Jacob always came to my rescue, he was my friend, my love…what I lived for. If I ever needed anything he would be right there for me, ready to catch me if I fell.

I felt thankful for that, and even more thankful that Arabell had an amazing father.

I smiled at the thought, giving Jacob a kiss and snuggling into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't post on Sunday! Other things popped up!**_

**_I also had writer's block, bleh lol_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! AND ENJOY!_**

**_~Brooke~_**

_2 Weeks later_

Jacob POV

I watched Arabell while Renesmee left to get the groceries. Arabell was safe and sound sleeping in her crib. There really wasn't anything for me to do, so I took the baby monitor with me to mine and Nessie's room and plopped onto the bed, taking a nap.

***

I woke up to the soft touch of Nessie's lips on mine. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, and saw Nessie perched next to me with Arabell, wide awake and bouncing in her arms.

I laughed. "Welcome home, lovely."

I sat up and took Arabell from Nessie, giving her a peck on the cheek. She laughed and cooed, swinging her arms around.

Ness laughed. "She has so much energy, yet when you put her down to sleep, she's out till morning."

I chuckled. As I sat there with Arabell, I saw her eyes slowly turn from cloudy to clear. I knew then that she was having a vision.

Ness and I watched closely as our daughter sat still in my arms. All of a sudden I felt a pulling sensation as Arabell's hand tightened around my finger and pulled me into her vision.

_It looked like Forks…well it was Forks. The trees and the stream by the Cullen house was a dead giveaway. I watched as Arabell ran up to the Cullen house and stopped right in front of the door…waiting. She looked about…2 maybe? Suddenly the door flew open and out came Bella, Alice, and Esme as they picked her up and gave her all the love in the world. As they showered her with hugs and kisses, Edward walked out onto the porch, his expression amused and relaxed. But then he walked over to open the door for someone else, and I saw my father as he rolled out his wheelchair, a huge smile on his face. _

***

I suddenly snapped out of the vision, feeling overwhelmed. I looked over at Renesmee, the look on her face…well…puzzled.

"What…was that?" She asked, saying every word aloud slowly.

For a moment I couldn't speak. Seeing that vision of my dad together with the Cullens was…well…strange, but it made me thrilled to see that he was happy to see Arabell.

It made me happy to see that everyone was thrilled with her, even Edward.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh. It was in Forks. Arabell was running towards the Cullen house. Bella, Alice, and Esme came out and hugged her…then Edward…then my dad…"

She smiled, a tear streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, reaching over and wiping away her tears.

"Because! I'm so happy. You and Arabell are the two best things that have ever happened to me." She said joyously.

I kissed her softly, wrapping one arm around her. We both looked down at Arabell who was laying on the bed kicking her legs in the air, her fingers in her mouth. Nessie laughed.

I looked into Renesmee's eyes.

"Are you ready to go to Forks?"

***

Nessie POV

_1 Week Later_

We were going to leave for Forks in three days. Most of the packing was already down as I was eager to get down there.

Arabell was almost two months old, yet she was developing at the level of a three months old. Though the rate was slow, in which I was very thankful for, she was developing very well and was always a very happy baby. A happy baby means a satisfied mother…well at least in my mind.

It was awhile since I last went hunting, and just the thought of it made my mouth water. It was late afternoon, and everything that needed to be done before we left for Forks was already done. I sighed, feeling accomplished and sauntered downstairs to the kitchen where Jacob sat giving Arabell her bottle.

"Hey, Jake." I said softly, sitting cross-legged in the chair next to Jacob.

He looked up and smiled, and reached over for a kiss.

After a few minutes of nothing but the noise of Arabell sucking on her bottle, I brought up the question.

"Do you mind…if maybe I take Ellen and we go…hunting?"

I was sure he would let me go, but I didn't know if he forgot about my old eating habits…hunting used to be one of the most important parts of my weekly routine. Now I almost never went hunting!

"Go ahead love. Just be careful. Will you be okay with just Ellen? Cause babe I don't want you to get mauled by…I don't know? You haven't went hunting in forever! Are there mountain lions up here?"

I started laughing. I laughed so hard, I couldn't catch my breath. Then I heard a little giggle. Arabell thought my laughing was funny.

"Oh, Arabell! Stop! Your making it worse!" I choked out, still laughing.

When I finally caught my breath, I looked up at Jacob, his expression slightly amused, my favorite smile of his forming onto his lips.

"Jacob! I am completely sure that I am capable of taking down any animal, let alone a mountain lion!" I said, giggling once again.

He didn't say anything, that breath-taking smile still on his face. He looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I will be perfectly fine. Trust me on that."

I gave him a kiss, followed by Arabell. I then ran upstairs, called Ellen, and got ready.

***

I met up with Ellen near her house and I followed her to where she said all of the best prey were. After running a couple miles west, we found a couple deer and a few elk. I slowed down and gracefully jumped behind one tree to the next, eyeing an elk that smelled the most delicious out of all of them. A few yards away from me stood Ellen, eyeing down her prey.

When I came close enough, I closed my eyes, taking in the scent of the warm blood pumping rapidly through the elk's body. I opened my eyes, crouched down, and pounced onto the elk without a second to lose, snapping its neck and biting into it…the warm blood soothing my throat.

I was completely satisfied with just that one elk, so I waited by the tree trunk that Ellen and I decided we would wait for one another at when one of us was done. I sat on it, closed my eyes, and relaxed. I felt good after finally being able to hunt. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

For a few moments I sat and listened to nothing but the birds chirping as they flew by and the water from a small stream that was nearby. But then I heard the scramble of leaves, and knew that Ellen was finished.

"Ellen?" I asked when after a few minutes she didn't come around.

"Ellen? How far are you?" I asked anxiously. Who else could it be?

I finally noticed that it wasn't her scent that I smelled…it was another _vampire._

Their scent was very floral, and feminine like, so I called again, hoping that whoever it was would spare me the anxiety attack and reveal themselves.

"Please, don't play games with me…just show me who you are." I said, my voice shaking.

The rush of leaves rustling through the air finally stopped, and after a long moment, a young woman came out from the shade of the trees. She looked about eighteen to nineteen years old. She was really pretty, too. I couldn't even begin to explain it.

She stood a few feet away from me, smiling slightly.

"Hello, I'm Ginny." She said sweetly but softly, holding out her hand.

Something inside me told me to relax, and to not be afraid at all of this intriguing person. I took her hand, shaking it.

"I'm…Renesmee." I said slowly and quietly, still cautious.

"No worries!" She laughed. "I won't hurt you. Are you from here?"

She seemed very nice, and my instincts told me to talk to her.

"Well, I relocated here a little while ago. Are you?"

"Yes. I was just finishing up a hunting trip when I caught your odd scent. Are you-"

"A vampire? Yes. But I'm also half-human."

"A child of the moon?" She asked quickly, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Oh no. My father is a vampire and my mother was human when she had me."

She looked caught off guard for a moment…a little shocked, but I reassured her.

"It's complicated." I chuckled.

"Well, its nice to meet you Renesmee."

"Nice to meet you too."

It felt nice to know that I met someone new. Though I already felt comfortable around her, I wasn't sure why, but she seemed like a very interesting person.

Besides, it's a small world. What vampire doesn't bump into other vampires from time to time?


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi :) A friend of mine asked if she could be in my story, and since I was going to add new characters throughout the story anyways, I did. Throughout the story a lot more characters will be added in, so I might ask one of my readers if they would like to be a character in my story...**_

**_NOT NOW THOUGH! Haha, just wait until I post an announcement ;)_**

**_Anyways, this is chapter is mostly focused on the new character. The next one will be focused on Nessie, Jacob, Arabell, and their trip to Forks, I promise :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! And Enjoy :)_**

Nessie POV

Ellen and I returned to her house with Ginny so we could get to know each other. I didn't suspect anything bad about her. She seemed pretty nice to me. She had long curly hair, she was pretty tall, and a very pretty smile.

As soon as we reached Ellen's house I called Jacob to let him know that I would be home soon. I told him about the hunting trip and finally I told him about how I met Ginny in the woods.

"She was nice, right? And she didn't try to hurt you?"

"No of course not Jake! I had the instinct the whole time telling me not to be afraid of her. She's very sweet."

He sighed. I wondered how he was holding up with Arabell.

"Are you going to be okay for another hour? How's Arabell?"

"I just put her to sleep." He said softly. "I can't wait to see you." He said, making my heart melt.

"I'll be home before you know it. I love you, Jake."

"I love you too."

"See you soon."

I hung up, feeling head over heels because of Jacob…my Jacob. He was good at doing that.

I sat down with Ellen and Ginny on the back porch. The sun was starting to go down, revealing the beautiful purples and orange colors that streamed across the sky.

After a moment of silence, Ellen finally spoke.

"Well Ginny, are you from here? Or do you travel a lot?"

She looked up at us shyly, then back down to her hands, which were sitting on the wooden table.

"I'm from Canada. I swore to myself that I would only hunt animals. I didn't want to take peoples' lives from them."

She spoke passionately, but with a sadness to her voice.

"May I ask…how you…were changed?" I asked, afraid I might have said the wrong thing. I was curious though.

"I didn't have a great human life. I was the middle child in my family. I had an older sister and a younger brother. We didn't have much money, so the way I was looked upon at school was as a poor nobody. Nobody wanted to hang out with me. Girls didn't ask me to have sleepovers with them. Boys didn't ask me on dates or to the movies…I didn't feel very confident at the time."

"I couldn't wait to graduate and become a writer. I had always loved books. Reading was my comfort. Books were the only friends I had…"

"I wanted to know all the reasons why people didn't like me. Was it my green eyes? My long red hair? Why was life so unfair?"

She paused, sighing. I felt bad for her, but I didn't know if she wanted my sympathy. She continued.

" Then one day during my Senior year of high school, one of the most popular guys in school started coming up to me during lunch and after school, asking me questions about myself. He seemed very interested in me, and he seemed like he really liked me. Though I questioned why the hottest guy in school liked me, I went along with it."

"After three days, he asked me out on a date to dinner. I was ecstatic. The night of the date I got all dolled up and for once I felt pretty."

"He told me that we would meet at the diner, so I got seated at a booth and waited…and waited…and waited…"

"Finally after waiting two whole hours for my date I felt stupid for ever coming. I felt like this was all a joke, that he really didn't like me, and that I was still the same old nobody that no one wanted to talk to."

"After crying the whole night, I had to make it through the whole next day of school. I was not looking forward to it."

"I walked into school, my eyes red and puffy from getting no sleep the previous night. All of his friends saw me and laughed…they laughed in my face as I walked down the hall…and when I saw his face, and knew that he wasn't sorry for what he did, I ran out of school, my tears pouring out of me."

"I didn't want to go back to school, nor did I want to go home, so I just walked. I found myself in the middle of the woods. To comfort myself, I sat down and read a book…my comfort…my only friend."

"I must of fell asleep, because when I woke up, it was dark and my stuff was missing…"

"A pale, white face came into the light of the moon, and his eyes were a deep red… I froze, I didn't know whether to scream, to run, or to stay put and wait for an escape."

"_Don't worry _were his words. _Your life will be better soon." _

"Before I could ask he touched my neck, and bit down forcefully."

She paused again, probably sparing us from the horrible mental pictures.

"I woke up a few days later, and though life was tough for a couple years, he taught me the ways of my new life and told me that I could never see my family again. I discovered that my powers were mind control and the ability to move objects. I left him a few years ago. I wanted to start out fresh. Since then I've been here in Toronto. I'm an author, and I'm very happy with my way of life."

She finished then, and though her story was sad, I smiled at the fact that she finally felt happy about her vampire existence.

I told her about my life and how I met Jacob and the little girl we had. She smiled, laughing at the way I described Arabell. It suddenly reminded me that time was passing quickly and that I had to get home soon.

"Well, I'm sorry. I have to get home, but I hope to see you soon." I smiled.

"That's okay. You have your loved ones waiting for you."

She said, as she gave me a hug.

I said goodbye to both of them and left to return home to my Jacob and my little girl.

***

The house was quiet as I walked in. I was quiet, sure to not wake up Arabell if she was still asleep. The TV and the lights were off downstairs, so I went upstairs and found Jacob in Arabell's nursery, leaning on her crib, watching her sleep. I came around and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned me to face him and kissed me softly. The kiss became stronger, more passionate, and I giggled quietly.

"Jake, lets take this is in our room." I laughed, quietly.

He chuckled. "I love you, Renesmee." He said as he stroked my cheek. I nuzzled my face in his neck, then looked down at Arabell.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! I'm really busy this week! My birthday is Saturday and I have a lot to do, but I really wanted to get this next chapter up!**

**So here it is! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**The reviews make me really really really happy :) *hint hint lol**

Nessie POV

I opened my eyes and found myself in Jacob's arms. I looked over at the clock, which read 6:37 A.M. I decided to lay in Jacob's arms a little bit longer…enjoying his warm, protective arms around me.

I woke up about an hour later when I heard Arabell through the baby monitor. She wasn't crying, more like cooing and making her cute little baby noises. Jacob rolled over and laughed.

I giggled. "Sounds like our wake up call."

I walked around the hallway into Arabell's room. There she was in her crib, kicking her feet, her hands in the air when she saw me. I laughed when she started mumbling things that didn't make sense.

When I walked back into our room, Jacob was still laying face down on the bed. I sneaked over and placed Arabell right next to him on her stomach. She looked up at me, then at Jacob and squeezed his nose with her hand.

"Ahh! Woah!" Jacob woke up immediately, scratching his nose, then realizing that Arabell was in on the scheme.

"Ahh, it was you!" He chuckled. Arabell laughed as Jacob tickled her.

Jacob sat up in the bed with Arabell on his lap. I stood across the bed, a smile inching across my face.

The next week was going to be great.

Jacob POV

We were finally in Seattle. Our flight was about to land and Nessie was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Calm down." I whispered, chuckling. Edward, Bella and Esme were already at the airport waiting for us.

"I haven't seen them since Arabell was born. It's been too long!"

We made our way through the airport to the baggage claim. Halfway down the escalators I could see them waiting on a bench. When Nessie saw Bella she ran down the rest of the way and ran into Bella's arms. I had Arabell in my arms. Her big grey eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. As I approached the group, Esme had the biggest smile on her face as she gladly snatched up Arabell out of my arms. Arabell had looked from one person to the next, completely overwhelmed.

"Aww I missed you soo much!" Nessie said, her voice muffled as she hugged her father.

"I missed you too, Ness." Edward said, kissing the top of her head.

Arabell was then in Bella's arms, playing with her curls.

The look on Bella's face was unforgettable. She stared at Arabell with the biggest smile, and if she could, I'm sure she would cry. I didn't think of Bella to be that emotional.

It was the old Bella at that moment.

We walked our way to the car. Nessie updated everyone on how our flight was and how much progress Arabell has made through the months and pretty much everything that hasn't already been told. I have never heard her talk so much in a long time. I watched her as she used hand gestures and how she got excited over the littlest things…especially about Arabell. I remember when she was depressed back when we first came to Toronto…but things have changed…for the better…

And I was thrilled with Nessie's progress through those hard times.

I saw Edward look at me from the corner of my eye as we were walking to the car. He nodded.

Nessie POV

As we pulled into the long, gravel driveway of the big, Cullen house, I quickly unbuckled Arabell from her carseat and careful stepped out of the car. Alice and Rosalie were there immediately to greet Arabell and I. They showered her with love as they took turns holding her. Arabell giggled and started pulling on Rosalie's hair. Everyone laughed. I think everyone was getting her worked up today. At least I knew that she would be out as soon as her head touched the pillow tonight.

"Hey Squirt!" Emmett said as he hugged me tight.

"Umm…uh Emmett…too…tight."

"Haha, same old Ness." He chuckled.

"Ahh, Renesmee, its so nice to see you again." Carlisle said as he gave me a welcoming hug, along with everyone else.

We soon went inside and everyone got their turn with Arabell. I kind of felt bad for her…her first plane ride to seeing her grandparents and the rest of my big, crazy, amazing family. We still had Billy and the pack to go visit tomorrow. I was sure she was overwhelmed at how much she had seen today.

It was almost five o' clock and I decided to give Arabell her dinner. As I was feeding her bottle to her Alice started raving about all the clothes she got Arabell…

Oh joy.

"She's going to look _gorgeous _in that cute baby pink dress I got her! _Her features are amazing! _The top I got her the other day from _Burberry_ will go great with her eyes…"

She went on and on and on…and on…_and on…_

"So…" I started, sighing. You could never hold Alice back. I was sure she had a compulsive shopping disorder.

"How much clothes did you buy her? I whole closet?" I said sarcastically, then started laughing.

She had a sly smile on her face. I sighed again.

"Close. A closet and a half."

We both laughed. I got up and walked into the kitchen where everyone was. Jasper was standing by the counter eyeing Arabell with great curiosity.

Jasper noticed that I was looking at him, and quickly asked.

"May I hold her?"

He was the only one who hadn't held her yet. Though his control of the scent of human blood became much better throughout the years, he was still very careful.

I placed Arabell in his hands, and she automatically placed her hand on his chest. He gasped.

Everyone stood around Jasper now. Watching his and Arabell's expressions.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"She's having a vision." Jacob said.

I watched my father since he could read her mind. His expression didn't change or look strained, so I relaxed a little.

Arabell finally relaxed her tense shoulders, and started playing around with Jasper, touching his lips, cheeks, nose. We all laughed.

"What was the vision?" Esme asked.

"It was Jasper playing his guitar with Nessie. She was very intrigued by the sounds the guitar made." Edward said, a smile visible on his lips.

Jacob came around by my side and wrapped his arm around me. I was amazed at how fast and wonderful the past few months were. Things were getting better…much better.

As soon as I put Arabell in her crib that Alice and Esme picked up for her, I walked downstairs to where my father was. He sat at the piano, playing my lullaby. I sat down next to him on the bench and watched him play. I watched his hands move gracefully back and forth on the keys. When the song was over, he opened his eyes and stared down at me. I gave him a hug.

We sat there like that for awhile. He ran his fingers through my curls and kissed my head. I took in the fatherly scent that I knew, that I missed for so long.

"I missed you too. Everyday." He said softly.

He pulled me away to look at me.

"Arabell is beautiful, and very talented."

I thought about what he said for a minute.

"She has a well developed mind for her age. She always wants to know where you are. She adores you."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He wiped it away.

He continued. "Her visions are vivid…brilliant. She can see you and Jacob perfectly. Alice is envious of her talents." He chuckled. "And she has your gift too! _Just amazing."_

I didn't have much to say. Hearing about how much he talked about Arabell made me happy to know that he was enjoying having his granddaughter here.

I yawned. He took notice.

"Go get some sleep, Ness." He said softly. I didn't realize how tired I was.

I smiled softly. "Goodnight dad." I said giving him one last hug before walking away upstairs and into the guest bedroom where Jacob and Arabell slept. I quietly lay down next to Jacob, and he wrapped his warm, protective arms around me, making me fall asleep and dream of the two of us walking along La Push beach with Arabell running along the waves.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay a few things. First of all, I've noticed that I usually post updates towards the beginning/middle of the week, so expect updates on tuesdays/wednsdays ;)**

**Second, I am going to start posting reccomendations for fanfics at the end of each update, so go check them out. **

**I'm reading a few at the moment that I want to post as reccomendations ;)**

**Third, a song that you should listen to while reading this chapter is "Walking on air" by Kerli**

**Anyways, REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**

Nessie POV

The next day started out great. I woke up and Bella and I gave Arabell a bath, watching her laugh and giggle as she played with the bubbles. My dad along with Carlisle and Esme were making breakfast for Jacob and I, and I could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs all the way down the hall.

While I sat down and ate with Jacob at the bar in the kitchen, I watched Rosalie as she fed Arabell her bottle. It made me happy to know that, even though Rosalie never got the chance to have children, I was able to give her the experiences with Arabell that she would never get to have with what could have been her children.

I was excited and nervous for today. Jacob and I were going down to La Push today to introduce Arabell to her grandfather. I was a little nervous about that though…

I wanted to know what the other pack members would say about her…

She was the second child fathered by a man of the pack. Sam and Emily had their first child not too long ago…about 4 months older than Arabell. I remember Emily telling me about him over the phone. His name was Adrian and he looked just like his father, but with his mother's eyes.

Arabell was different than Adrian, though. She was part human, part vampire, and she could possibly have the wolf gene. She grew faster than a normal child, but not as fast as I had. She had amazing gifts that were more powerful than Alice's gift alone. Just thinking about Arabell becoming a shape-shifter like her father made me a little edgy.

My fork fell out of my hand, tearing me out of my deep thoughts. Everyone looked at me, and when I looked at my father, I noticed he was listening to what I was thinking.

Jasper also noticed how anxious I felt at that moment and he soon washed over me a pleasant mask of relaxation. I felt much better.

"Thanks Jasper." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around me.

"Anytime." He said, then focused his attention back to his book.

Though the thought of Arabell becoming the leader of the pack was a little overwhelming, I had to remind myself…

_She might not even become a shape-shifter…_

It wasn't that I didn't like the pack, or what they did, because they protect their homeland, their loved ones…

_They protected me…even if their ancestors wouldn't have allowed it._

It was the fact that Arabell would have to go through the physical and the emotional changes that Jacob had to go through.

_But the powers she already had! She could do so much for the pack!_

I couldn't exactly picture her life like this. Her temper flaring, her life focused on what she was and what she had to do to protect the land. The fighting…

I had to stop thinking about it. I looked up at my daughter in Rosalie's arms and for now, I just wanted to enjoy the moments with her as they came…one by one.

As we pulled into the path to Billy's, my stomach was in knots. I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face as I looked up at Jacob, one hand on the wheel and his other entwined in mine. He parked and shut off the car. I looked behind me and saw Arabell in her car-seat sitting quietly as she looked back at me with big eyes, her binkie in her mouth and her hands in her hair.

I looked back over at Jacob. He had his eyes on me the whole time. He knew I was nervous for Billy's reaction towards Arabell, more than I was excited for them to finally meet.

I sighed. "Let's go."

Jacob was faster and unbuckled Arabell from her car-seat. As I knocked on the door, I immediately heard a shuffling of feet.

Quil answered the door, and his eyes lit up when he saw us.

"Hey! Good to see you guys again! Oh, this must be Arabell." He said, shaking her little hand.

"Hi, I'm your uncle, uncle Quil."

Arabell giggled.

We walked in and found Billy at the kitchen table with Jared and Sam. Emily was in the kitchen preparing lunch, while Kim was in the living room entertaining Adrian.

"Nessie!!!!!!!" Emily squealed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Billy smile.

Jacob POV

I sat down next to Billy with Arabell in my lap. He beamed at her, a tear streaming down his face. That was the first time I think I ever saw my father cry.

He reached out for her, and I placed her gently in his arms. Her binkie wasn't in her mouth anymore. She gazed up at her grandfather with her brilliant grey eyes.

"She looks just like your mother, Jacob…_those eyes_…"

I watched with amazement as he brushed his fingers along her soft, rosy cheek. She smiled, showing her little baby teeth, and touched his nose…then his eyelid. He closed his eye, letting her touch his eyelid. Arabell then mumbled her baby talk. I chuckled.

"But she also has a lot of you in her, too." He laughed.

Renesmee had her arms wrapped around my neck the whole time as we watched them connect with each other.

"Renesmee, could you give me that picture on the window sill?"

Nessie walked around to pick up the picture frame. She turned towards us again, studying the picture closely. She looked from the picture, to Arabell, and back. When she placed in down on the table, I finally realized the huge resemblance between my mother and Arabell.

Both of them had the long, curly black hair, similar features between the two of them, and of course, the same eyes…

Arabell looked at the photo for a moment, then looked up at Billy.

"Does she have any…powers? Say? Anything like yours, Ness?"

"Yes." Nessie said. "She is physic. She also obtained my ability as well.

Billy's eyes shot up from Arabell to Nessie.

"What?" I asked, intrigued by his reaction.

"Nothing, son. Just a lot to take in at the moment."

I let that one go. I knew he was hiding something…he may be able to make everyone else believe him…but I knew him to well for that. The expression on his face told me everything.

_He was hiding something important from me. _

A few hours passed and I finally got the chance to talk alone with Billy. I wanted to know what he was keeping from me.

We were outside on the back porch. It was getting dark out…the sun barely visible.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against the wall.

"Dad. I know you know something. Don't think I didn't see that look on your face earlier when Ness told you Arabell was a physic."

Billy narrowed his eyes, his expression…hard to read now.

"Jacob…" He started. "I never wanted to tell you this…but I think you should know now."

"What? Tell me. If this concerns Arabell and/or Renesmee I need to know."

"Your mother was physic."

I held my breath. I was shocked. It was as if my mother came back to me through Arabell. But why wouldn't he want to tell me about this?

"Why didn't you want to tell me about that?"

He sighed. There was a long moment of silence.

"Because her visions came true. They _always _came true. She would always tell me about them. She saw us getting married the day I proposed to her. She saw when she gave birth to your sisters and you…

And she saw her death."

I gulped. My muscles tensed up, my fists clenched.

"She never saw anything beyond that vision. Just the same vision over again…and more of it."

"When she told me, I was devastated, but I didn't want to show it…to worry her. I knew that this would mean soon, and I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible…to have her spend time with you and your sisters as much as she could."

He paused again. I saw a tear roll down his cheek again.

"A few days later…I got the news that she died in a car accident. Just like she said her vision was."

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall. I felt angry…upset. _Why did she have to be taken away from me? _

_And most of all…why did she have to see herself dying?_

"I feel…as if your mother came back to us…through Arabell." He started to smile.

I opened my eyes, staring down at the old man that Billy was.

"Your mother is happy now. She is watching over you, and I know she would love Arabell just as much as I do."

Billy rolled his wheelchair over to me. He patted me on the back, and I then helped him inside.

**A/N: RECOMMENDATION!**

**Go check out More then just a secret **

**It is by Yelly Girl (put a period between Yelly and Girl. For some reason the name kept disappearing on me everytime I saved?)**

**I'm enjoying it myself, and I think this fanfic deserves a chance to be read. **

**Sorry, but I had trouble with posting the link.**

**Enjoy :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! I've been busy working on essays all week. Homework...bleh. lol**

**Once school is out I will have more time to update ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy :)**

Nessie POV

It was rainy today. Jake and I were going to go over to Billy's again later in the afternoon.

Today felt like one of the days that I haven't felt in ages. I was here with family, back to the familiar faces and places that welcome me home. I felt at ease, especially now that the tension between the Volturi and my family was over. They were gone…defeated. Every one of them. No one had to worry about them coming back…I was saved. Nahuel and his sister were saved. Everyone one like me was saved. I was thankful for all the vampires that came to help, for if we didn't have them, I don't know how this fight would have turned out.

Arabell was happily crawling around the living room, singing to herself. Jacob was sprawled out on the couch with his bowl of popcorn.

"Arabell, bells come over here." I said to catch her attention.

She perked her head up and stared straight at me, her singing stopped. She cheerfully crawled over, this time though she went towards Jake.

"Ahh, come here big girl!"

He picked her up and she sat on his stomach.

"You want some popcorn?"

"Jake!" I laughed. "She's not old enough for that stuff yet!"

When Jake wasn't looking, Arabell grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mmmm!" Jacob's words came out muffled.

I broke out into hysterics. So did Arabell, who couldn't stop giggling.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Jacob said, chuckling. He tickled her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I lived for moments like this. I couldn't be any happier.

Jacob POV

Arabell was a huge part of my life now, along with Renesmee. It was almost as if she was supposed to come into this world. She was the cutest, silliest little kid I knew, and I was thrilled to call her my daughter.

I was getting changed for Billy's, when I heard Jasper playing his acoustic guitar. Then I heard another guitar, along with her breathtaking singing.

I wandered into the living room to find Jasper and Renesmee playing and singing to the song "Photograph" by Nickelback. And there was little Arabell sitting on the couch next to Jasper watching them with a look of sheer joy.

_Just like her vision… _I thought.

That was the first one that came true.

Nessie POV

We spent another day at Billy's, enjoying the bar-be-que that was being held at the moment. It was sunny out, a nice change to the weather we were welcomed to the past few days. We all had the lawn chairs out on the side of Billy's house, a huge fire pit and a big table set out full of food for the pack. Everyone cheerfully helped themselves to some hot dogs, chips, and some cola. I decided to get some as well.

I turned around to check on Arabell, who was playing with Seth and Embry. Arabell was in Embry's lap and kept touching his nose, mouth, eyes, ears. She had a thing for touching peoples' faces. I laughed to myself.

"Arabell…" Embry said, his voice high-pitched after Arabell grabbed his nose. She giggled.

"Hey Arabell…" Seth said, putting his hands in front of his face.

"Peek-a-boo!" He yelled. Arabell just stared at him for a moment, then turned back to playing with Embry.

"Haha! She thinks I'm funnier than you." Embry chuckled.

"Yeah…surprisingly…"

"What are you trying to say?" Embry said in Seth's face, smiling.

Embry playfully punched Seth in the arm, then Seth punched him back. Then Arabell decided to join in and she lightly kept hitting Seth and Embry.

We all laughed. Enjoying our entertainment for the night.

Soon, the sky was dark. A full moon was out, the brightest out of all the stars. We were all still sitting around the fire, the flames still burning brightly as we kept it going. We kept up small talk, conversations here and there. I had Arabell asleep in my arms. Jacob sat next to me, with one arm around my shoulder. Suddenly the conversation was directed towards me.

"So how's Canada?" Emily asked. She sat on the other side of me, but everyone almost everyone listened in for my response.

"Its great. I really like there. Reminds me of home." I replied softly, looking down at Arabell.

"Do you still live with…umm…what's their names…" Quil asked.

"Kayden and Ellen? No. We have our own place now."

"They don't hunt people do they?" Seth asked.

"No they are like the Cullens. They hunt animals idiot." Jared replied.

"Oh my bad! Sorry I didn't know that!" Seth replied back sarcastically.

"You know nothing. That's why you're so stupid."

"Hey. My kung-fu powers are strong. I can still kick your butt. My dad didn't forget to teach me that." Seth said in Jared's face.

Jared laughed. "Seth, you're a dork."

Seth just brushed it off, laughing himself.

"Arabell is very beautiful. I can't wait to have a daughter like her." Emily said quietly to me so that no one could hear.

"Thank you, Emily. Adrian the cutest little boy I have seen yet." I said, smiling. Adrian was asleep in her lap.

I looked down at Arabell, then up at Jacob. He kissed my fore head, along with Arabell's, and pulled me closer to his warm body.

Jacob POV

Our last day here we spent with Renesmee and her family. We all went up to Seattle for the day. It was cloudy and a little rainy, but it was a good day for walking out and about. No one had to worry about their skin shining looking like a diamond sculpture standing on the side of the street.

Renesmee and I walked hand in hand, right behind Edward and Bella. Edward had Arabell sitting on his shoulders. Esme, Alice and Jasper also came along with us. Carlisle was working and Rosalie and Emmett were busy planning a getaway trip.

We were walking through _Pike Place Market_, a big market that sold all kinds of goodies. Renesmee pulled me over to one of the stands.

There she showed me necklace that she thought would be perfect for Arabell. It had a silver chain with a heart-shaped stone the color of Arabell's eyes, cloudy grey.

We didn't hesitate to buy it, along with a smaller chain for Arabell's size. Arabell kept looking at the pretty rock, a smile forming on her beautiful face.

We also went up to the space needle, had some lunch, and enjoyed each other's company the rest of the evening.

Nessie POV

"Renesmee, babe. Wake up. Our flight is about to land."

We were back in Toronto. I woke up, still half asleep, listening to the pilot on the intercom explaining some flight info.

"Good morning folks. It is exactly 6:28 a.m. on a lovely Thursday morning. Please stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop…"

We had finally made it home. It actually felt good to call this new place my home. I felt very welcome and relaxed here.

We pulled into the gravel pathway to find Ellen's car sitting right in front of the garage.

"That's odd." I said.

I turned to look over at Jacob, who had the same puzzled look on his face.

Just as we parked Ellen came out of her car, running towards us.

I got out and unbuckled Arabell from her carseat. I had a bad feeling.

Just then Arabell froze. A vision. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying softly.

"Bells, why are you crying?"

Jacob and Ellen came around to my side just then.

"Renesmee. We need to leave town, as soon as possible."

**I don't have a reccomendation this week. I've been too busy to read any stories or ask for permission to post people's stories as reccomendations. **

**Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Brooke~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello :) Here is the build up to the previous chapter.**

**The Conflict! Ahhh! **

**lol. Anyways, I need to add a new character to the story! It needs to be a female vampire and she is from...**

**oh, guess you have to find out in this update, hehe. She has to be married and she's going to be a character from a country that I am choosing. **

**The rest is up to you guys, so if you want to be the one to make this character and have her be the new character to this story, please message me with the following info:**

**Her name, Date of human birth, date of transformation, at least one special ability, why she was transformed, and her personality, characteristics, and physical features. Have them in soon! I will mention you in the author's note as well :) It's really fun! Its an opportunity for you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**

Nessie POV

My life was at a turning point. My heart immediately shattered when Ellen told me the news.

"Get in the house…_now." _Ellen said with an urgent tone.

As soon as Jacob walked in the front door he dropped our bags and turned to Ellen, grabbing me by the waist.

"There is another pack of vampires coming to hunt us down. They are upset with the killing of the Volturi, though they say that they are the next ones to rule over the existence of our kind. They see us as a threat to the rest of our kind. They want revenge."

"How many are there?" Jacob said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Ellen hesitated. A look of sheer horror crossed her face.

"A few hundred. I'm guessing a lot of newborns."

Jacob tightened his grip around me. I was fearful for our future.

_For Arabell's future._

"How did you find out about this? From who?"

"Analeigh heard a lot of talk about it in London. She heard about it from a friend in Italy, who has been watching the action in Volterra. These vampires have been making newborns here and there over the past few months, and the news has spread practically to every coven out there."

"This isn't a joke, it is the truth, and we must leave as soon as possible." Ellen added, placing a hand on my shoulder. She looked down at Arabell, who looked as if she was concentrating very hard. She wasn't having a vision, but it was almost as if she new very well what was going on.

"They are heading here? Right now?" I asked.

"For all I know yes. Analeigh just found out about it today. Thank goodness you guys came back."

"How do they know it was our coven?"

"Apparently some insider who told them about the Volterra. Maybe someone who fought by your side."

My stomach dropped. It was all twisted in knots, and I suddenly felt very sick.

"Take Arabell." I said, giving Arabell to Ellen, Arabell hesitated, then gave up.

My legs were wobbling. My head was pounding. The room was spinning.

Then the room turned black…and my mind went blank.

Jacob POV

"Renesmee!"

I saw the back of her small frame fall towards the floor. I caught her just in time, picking her up and cradling her against my chest. I carried her up to our room, placing her on top of the bed. Ellen came in with some ice water, placing it on the bedside table, Arabell clutching to her shirt. She looked scared as hell.

I took Arabell from Ellen, kissing the top of her head. I looked into those beautiful eyes."

"I don't want you to be scared. No one is going to get hurt. Not you, not me…and definitely not your mother."

She had this look on her face that seemed to say that she understood what I said.

"Put on a brave face, bells. I love you."

I kissed her forehead and held her tight against my chest. She turned around and looked at her mother, lying on the bed…helpless. I brushed Nessie's curls behind her ear. I held her hand, the one with my mother's diamond ring on her wedding finger.

"Ellen…" It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She said quietly, standing by the door.

"Where are we going?"

After a moment…she answered.

"Australia…you are leaving as soon as tomorrow morning."

When I didn't say anything…she continued.

"I have a close friend that lives there with her husband. She immediately offered to help, especially since Arabell is in danger."

I didn't say anything after that, either. I was shocked. These damn vampires have to keep messing with our lives.

"I'll leave you be. If you need anything, call. I'm coming to pick you guys up at 6 A.M."

And then she left. I couldn't hear any footsteps, or creaking in the floorboards…or the door slamming shut.

I picked up Renesmee with my other arm, wrapping my arm around her waist. I buried my face in her hair, every part of me tense…fearful…terrified.

These two people with me right now where the only ones that mattered to me at the moment.

Their safety was my mission.

Nessie POV

I next to Jacob…Arabell sleeping in between us.

The room was completely dark, and I could feel a chill run down my spine.

I sat up, completely restless. The day's events suddenly came back to me, and right then I thought I was living a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.

"Ness?"

It was Jacob. I turned to look at him.

We stared at each other in silence for a while. I had nothing to say…and neither did he.

We were both in complete and utter shock…No words spoken…no thoughts expressed.

He finally broke the silence and came to lay by me. He pulled me closer to him…our lips meeting.

We stayed like that for awhile…My hands holding his face, his on my waist. It felt good to kiss him, to have him close to me, to know that I had someone to comfort me.

But my mind was still jumbled up with the words that came out of Ellen's mouth.

"_They are coming to hunt us down."_

"_They want revenge."_

"_We must leave as soon as possible."_

I couldn't help it anymore. The tears started pouring down my face, a sob coming from deep in my broken chest.

"Shh…shh. Love, stay strong. I'm scared too, but we need to stay strong."

His words didn't help much, but I had to stay strong.

For him…

And for Arabell.

My life depended on it.

**RECCOMENDATION!**

**Her story is called "Look Past The Veil of Hate" by MyLifeIsEdwardCullen**

**I absolutely love it! **

**Edward and Bella...enemies? Gasp! **

**Go check it out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow! What can I say! This took forever to write! But I love how it turned out!**

**Thanks to this awesome person:**

**saralovewriting is her profile name :) She came up with Sara, Bray, and a few new characters that you will meet in this story :)**

**Thanks Sara for contributing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And Enjoy :)**

Nessie POV

We woke up and were out the door by 6 A.M. I was eager to get out of here, but at the same time… this was home to me.

Once again history was repeating itself. Jacob and I had to relocate and stay with people we had never met before in a completely different country. This time though…with our soon to be 3 month old child. I couldn't express to anyone how I felt at the moment. My mind was wound up with all the possibilities of what the future held…mostly of all the bad things that could happen. Jacob always had his arm around my waist, or his hand clasped around mine, or his arm around my shoulder. I was sure that he wanted to feel my presence, to know that I was still here with him. He didn't want to lose me.

And I didn't want to lose him.

Jacob POV

The once playful, loud little Arabell was now a quiet, observant little Arabell. Our flight had already taken off, and for the first three hours, all she did was stare out of the small, oval-shaped window, sitting in her mother's lap. She had her blue binkie in her mouth. I watched her for awhile, taking in her surroundings and playing with Nessie's cell phone. I let out a few chuckles every time she tried to put it in her mouth.

I caught a glimpse of her having a vision a few hours into the flight. It lasted about 15 seconds, and then she looked away from me and towards the window. I couldn't figure out her reaction towards it.

"Arabell?"

She quickly turned her head to look at me, then at Nessie, who was sleeping, her head on my shoulder. Poor Arabell…

_She knows so much and yet she is so young, too young to worry about a thing. _

Nessie POV

After taking a stop in Hong Kong we hopped on another flight and we were on our way. When we had about an hour left of our flight, we were heading towards the ground where we could see the booming city life. Arabell leaned over in my lap to look out the window, her attention focused solely on another part of the world she would soon experience herself.

As we walked out to the baggage claim, I could immediately make out the two people who were waiting to take us to their home.

It was easy to know that this couple was waiting for us, because they both had the golden tint in their eyes and were absolutely beautiful. The girl had long, auburn hair that looked stunning against her pale skin. Her she had a delicate face. Her features were perfect, and she smelled sweet like all vampires did…but with a little bit of a…tangy twist. I couldn't describe it. The boy was pale as well with short, chestnut hair.

I stopped a few feet away from them, holding Arabell tight in my arms.

The girl came up to me.

"Are you Renesmee?"

It was shocking to hear her pretty Australian accent. The sentence echoed in my mind.

"Yes…and you are?"

"I am Sara, and this is my husband Braden." She turned to point at him. He smiled, showing off his brilliant white teeth.

I spaced out for a moment.

"Renesmee? Are you ok?" Sara asked me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry. Everything has been going so fast the past 2 days…Too fast for me."

She took my hand in hers.

"You will be safest here. That is why Ellen sent you here."

The way she said this to me felt reassuring…it made me gain a little bit of confidence that I shouldn't worry…that in the end everything will work out…

But only a little bit.

We finally arrived at the place we would call our home for who knew how long. It was right by the beach. It was a one story house with white panels all around the outside of the house. There were tall, tropical plants that grew all around the house…there were even palm trees! I hadn't seen palm trees since I had last visited Zafrina and her coven.

I tried not to drown in those memories. It would just make me feel even more sad. Instead, I focused on the waves that moved from the shore and back out into the ocean, the way that the leaves on the palm trees shook lightly in the wind, the way the sun shone on the sand…

And when I stepped out of the car, the humid air felt wonderful on my skin. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth trap me in its presence.

"Renesmee?"

It was Braden, his expression worried.

I turned around to face him, open my eyes, and smiled.

"You can call me Nessie."

Sara led Jacob and I to our room all the way in the back of the house. The room was huge, and filled with sunlight pouring in through the tall windows. In fact, one whole wall was just the windows, with modern-looking glass doors that led right out to the beach. We had a king-size bed with fluffy white comforters, and on the opposite wall there was a crib for Arabell. The floors were made of bamboo, and there were splashes of color here and there.

"Thank you, so much. You don't know how much this means to me for you guys to take us in on such a short notice."

"Oh of course! Ellen told us about your situation. I offered to help right away." Sara said boisterously.

Then she added. "We also have a room for Arabell, but we put Addison's old crib in here for Arabell just in case you two wanted her with you.

"Thank you…by the way…who is Addison?"

She smiled softly, the placed her hand on the polished, white crib. "He's my nephew." She said, wrapping her hand around one of the bars.

By now Jacob and Braden left the room to get our bags. I placed Arabell in the crib, who had fallen asleep in my arms.

She stretched out in the crib, the way Jacob did when he slept. And as she yawned her tiny lips shaped into a small O, and then her small fingers reached into the air and lay softly against the blanket.

"She's gorgeous." Sara said quietly. Her face sparkled as the sun's beams of light shone through the window, her auburn locks of hair glowing.

Then I looked at myself. I was glowing as well…and so was Arabell.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around this friendly person that so gladly took us in when we needed the help.

"Thank you." I whispered, my eyes on the baby girl sleeping softly in her crib.

I sat at the kitchen table with Jacob, a cup of water by my side. I was starving, and the aroma coming from the stove was making me even more impatient. Braden was making us dinner.

Sara came around and sat down, pushing over to us a bowl of sliced oranges.

"We just bought groceries yesterday. It's been a few decades since I actually ate human food." She smiled slyly.

"In a way I miss it though…" She whispered, looking down at the oranges that Jacob and I so gladly shared.

I was interested to learn more about these people. There was always a story behind a person, and when it came to vampires…they are no exception.

"Sara?" I asked, hoping how she would react when I asked my next question for her.

"Yes?" She looked up to me, her golden eyes fierce against the shadows that played against her face.

"How did you become a vampire?"

She was silent for a moment, but smiled as she looked over at Braden, who was smiling as well.

"Are you ready? It's a long story." She laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere else." I said. "I'm ready."

She sighed, chuckling.

"I was born on May 12, 1900. My human name was Sara Kayla Williams. I grew up in a rich family. My father owned a big company started by his grandfather which operated gold mines here in Australia. His name was David. I admired my father, for his strengths in running his company and being a very charismatic person made him a well-known man here. My mother was a French-Canadian who immigrated here with her family when she was only 5 years old. Her name was Elodie, and she was tough on me, making sure that she brought me up well and taught me everything I needed to know. She wanted me to marry well and to a rich, respectable young man. I just wanted to run with the boys and get messy." She giggled. "I always got along with my older brother. His name was David Williams Jr. We did a lot of guy stuff together. My mother didn't enjoy that much.

He swore to every young man in town that if they tried to hurt me or mess with my heart that he would tear them to pieces. They knew then not to mess with me…or else they would have to go through him." She laughed. "But then my mother died giving birth to my younger sister, Juliette. It was 1904, and she was only 26 years old. I was only so young. I soon realized how lost I was without my mother. My father was devastated. He was very busy with his company, but he did his best to take care of us. We had our aunts come every once in awhile to help us out.

When I was 14, my brother was sent off to war. Once again my world was falling apart. My brother was the only person that could cheer me up. He was the only one that got me through our mother's death. He was only 20years old I barely recognized him with the new uniform he wore…the weapon he had strapped on his back…the cold, stone-like expression he wore.

I had nightmares almost every night after he left. His wife had a son two months after his death, and died giving birth to him. His name was Addison. Since I was his aunt, and the only loving family he had, I took him in with me. He was born on November 2, 1914. The rest of my life was tough. My mother was gone, my brother was gone, and no one didn't really care about me anymore…

That was until I met Braden." She paused and looked over at him, then back at us. "I was only 16, and I was mesmerized when I saw this beautiful, tall boy with pretty chestnut hair. I remember seeing him almost everyday while walking to the market to sell the fresh fruit that we would grow outside our house.

I finally brought up the courage to go and talk to him, though every time I did I would lose my train of thought. The way he spoke to me…oh it just blew my mind!

He was so kind to me! The most kind person I had talked to in such a long time. I remember him telling me when I first said his name…"

"You may call me Bray." She laughed again. "He said it very sweetly. Oh he was such a flirt."

Braden turned from the stove and raised his eyebrows at us. We all laughed.

Sara suddenly looked very sad.

"I became very sick when I was seventeen. The doctors told me that I was going to die. I was horrified. I still had Addison to take care of. Addison was my life…and so was Braden.

I didn't know he was a vampire then, but I knew that he could do something about my sickness. I knew that there was something about him…his soul…I knew that he could keep me in this world."

"Do something! I told him urgently. I was on the verge of death, coughing up blood like crazy.

Do something! I kept screaming. I need to be here for Addision!

And that was when I found out what he was. I looked into his golden eyes, and when he brought his icy cold breath against my neck…I knew that he was a vampire.

For the next three days, I thought I was still dying. I didn't know that changing into a vampire would be this painful.

I woke up on the shore, the sky dark. The stars shining brightly…a full moon.

And there was Braden, with Addison in his arms.

I was in love with him, and I knew that this was the way things were meant to be.

I was transformed on May 22, 1917. One year later we got married and I became Sara Taylor. We could officially adopt Addison, who was four years old at the time."

"Do you two have any gifts?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. Well, of course…you two know Jane…from the Volturi?"

"Um…yes? Why? Were you with them once?"

"Oh No! But I had met her once. I found out that my powers were just like hers, but stronger. She couldn't hurt me. The Volturi did ask me to join them. I said no. I had more important things to be doing than parading around a castle in a stupid red cloak."

"She's a very enthusiastic person you know." Braden added. "all Sara wants is for people to be happy. She's very compassionate. But if you mess with her, she will come right back at you." He said loudly, slapping his hands together.

"I think she got it from her brother." He laughed.

"Why thank you, Bray." Sara laughed. "And he's the more serious one. He can be a little quiet though. Don't take it the wrong way." She whispered to us, smiling.

"Do you have a gift, Braden? Or should I call you Bray?"

"You can call me Bray." He turned to look at Nessie, being polite. "

"Mine isn't really a gift, like Sara's." He said. "But all I want is to see the world as one. I hate war, especially what is going on with these hooligans that call themselves the new rulers of our existence. I am very passionate about world peace. I'll help anyone that needs the help."

"You are very compassionate as well, Bray." Sara added.

He smiled, still cooking our food.

"When were you transformed, Bray?" Jacob asked.

"I was born on February 1st, 1806, and I was transformed when I was eighteen. I remember nothing of my human life. I don't even remember who transformed me or why."

"Oh, and just so you know…we hunt animals." Sara smiled, a sly look on her face.

"Good. I prefer being a vegetarian." I smiled back.

We both laughed. Bray and Jacob just looked at us, then they joined in.

I suddenly felt a little more comfortable here.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so I have finals all next week and my last day of school is next Thursday. FINALLY! lol I will have an update by then. **

**Until then, please REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**

Nessie POV

_1 Month Later_

I hadn't been so sure about what exactly was going on at the moment. It's been weeks since I last heard from my parents. Ellen and Kayden went to stay with Analeigh in London for however long was necessary. I didn't know if these vampires had attacked yet, and who exactly they wanted to take down…or how many.

All I knew was that Jacob and Arabell were okay. I hadn't heard from anyone else.

It was driving me _insane! _I wanted so badly to call everyone and know that they were still there…but for tracking reasons I couldn't call unless they called us.

I was trying not to freak out over the situation like I had the last time this similar situation came about, with Jacob and I relocating to Toronto with Ellen and Kayden. Each day I woke up to the sounds of the waves rolling in and out of the ocean, taking a very bouncy Arabell with me out on the shore. I loved watching her play in the sand…laughing to herself when the water would wash over her feet. If I didn't have Arabell like I did now…well I don't think I could have ever lived through another scenario like the one that was going on right this moment.

Jacob POV

The light shined in from the tall windows as I woke up, still half asleep. I turned over and found an empty spot next to me. Then I saw Nessie outside on the shore with Arabell. She stood there in shorts and a white button-up shirt, her bikini underneath. I finally decided to get out of bed.

Nessie POV

I stood looking out at the ocean, watching Arabell sit in the wet sand waiting for the water to rise up to the shore. I suddenly felt Jacob's strong, protective arms around my waist. I sunk back into his chest, my eyes on Arabell. He kissed the top of my head, sinking his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his biceps, feeling comfortable here in the safe, loving arms that held me tight to his chest.

**November**

I still heard no answer from them.

But I kept my hopes high. I was stronger than I was before.

**December**

I sat by the window in the soaring heat.

It was summertime here in Australia.

And it was almost Christmas time.

This would be Arabell's first Christmas.

My family wouldn't be here for that.

Because there was still…no reply.

**January**

I couldn't stand this any longer.

Jacob was starting to worry over me again.

Though every time I looked into Arabell's eyes…

It lifted my spirits… I had to be there for her.

She was getting taller. Her cute wild curls were getting longer.

We prayed for them every night before we went to sleep.

**February**

I woke up at the break of dawn.

I went for a walk on the shore, the warm water rushing in between my toes.

The thought of my mother came into my mind.

And I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

**March**

I sat in the living room in the white wicker chair next to the tall windows.

My eyes were on the piano in the corner of the room.

The thought of my father coming to mind,

And my lullaby started playing in my head.

And I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

**April**

Summer was ending here.

The rain would fall all the time now.

Reminding me of the one place I didn't want to be reminded of…

Home.

**May**

Jacob and Arabell were the only ones that could comfort me. I would find myself in his arms, crying on his chest. I had that need, that desire to be as close to be close to him.

I put Arabell to bed in her room, wanting to be alone with Jacob.

We were all alone in the house.

Sara and Bray had left to go hunting until morning.

Jacob and I made love that night.

**June**

Arabell was almost a year old. She was almost walking, not quite though.

The thought of my family became numb in my mind. I finally cried out all of my tears, though I did still pray for them.

I sat on the living room floor with Arabell playing with Legos. Times like these with her always took my mind of everything. Sometimes I missed being a little kid.

She dropped the legos that were in her hands, a vision.

I then felt the pulling sensation of her pulling me into her vision.

_We were still here in Australia. Arabell and I were on the beach together…our favorite place to be during the day. I saw Arabell stand up and start walking! She was walking! It took my breath away! Jacob walked up next to me, and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I looked down…_

_There was a small bulge under my shirt. _

Arabell then pulled me out of the vision.

I knew then for sure that another baby was on the way.

Jacob POV

I spent most of my days with the girls. Whenever Sara and Bray left to go hunting, Nessie and I would spend some alone time together. Other times I would hang out with Bray in the garage and work on the cars with him. Whenever I wanted to be alone, I would go out on the more wooded area of the beach and phase. The beach was private, so I didn't really have to hide. That was the first time I missed hearing the guys' thoughts in my head.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Nessie when I heard her scream with joy. I ran into the living room to find Arabell walking towards me.

"She's walking! She's walking!" Nessie kept yelling.

I bent down on my knees. "Come here girly."

Arabell walked towards me with the biggest smile on her face. I tickled her and kissed her cheeks. It felt like she was just born yesterday. Now she was walking. When I looked over at Renesmee…she just had this…this look on her face, this…glow about her. I just smiled back, walking over to give her a kiss.

Nessie POV

I feeding Arabell her lunch when the phone rang.

Sara picked it up. "Hello…Ellen!"

I ran over to Sara.

"Yes…yes okay she's right here."

Sara handed me the phone. "Ellen wants to talk to you."

Jacob and Bray walked in then. I put the phone on speaker so they could hear. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes I'm here. You're on speaker."

"Okay. That's fine. How are you guys holding up?"

"Ummm…well at the moment I guess we are doing pretty good."

"Is Arabell well?"

"Yes. She's doing great." I knew she wasn't calling just to check up on us. This was the first call we had got from her since last October."

"Well, I do have some news for you."

"Oh my gosh have you heard anything from Forks?"

"No, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, this…group of vampires, as I call them, split up around the middle of March. Half of them went to Asia to find any half human vampire breeds like you, and possibly have killed any vampires that support your kind. The bad news I have for you is, that about 70 vampires were reportedly on their way towards the West Coast. The remainder of these vampires went towards Spain."

I started shaking a little.

"How did you find this out?"

"I've been in contact with covens all over the country, as well as in Canada and South America. I haven't been in contact with your coven since you left us, but I've been told by a close friend in Seattle that they have a feeling that these vampires are headed towards your coven, and they have enforced a full team of vampires to come help your coven."

I eyes went wide.

"They're alive? They're still alive?" I said hysterically. "They are okay, you know that for sure?" I started crying, but these were tears of joy.

"Yes. Yes they are alive and well. They were hit by about 30 vampires back in January, but they fought them off just fine."

"Thank you Ellen, for calling. You don't even know how much struggle I've been in through these past couple of months."

"Stay strong Renesmee. I have a good feeling that they will be just fine. They have a few covens down there with them. Say hi to Arabell for me."

I laughed. "I will. We will talk to you soon?"

"Hopefully." She laughed. "Talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

As soon as I hung up Jacob swung me around in his arms. I was laughing and crying at the same time. They were okay. They had help. Everyone was going to be okay.

I ran over to Arabell. "They're safe bells! They're alive!"

She giggled, bouncing up and down in her high chair.

It was nighttime as I walked down the beach with Jacob. It was just the two of us, for we had put Arabell to bed not too long ago.

I felt that now was the perfect time to tell Jacob the news.

"Jake?" I said as I stopped. He turned to face me.

I had a sly smile on my face. I was looking out at the water. Then back at him.

"What?" He laughed, a puzzled look on his face.

I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"What would you say about giving Arabell a sibling?"

When the realization of that sentence hit him, he picked me up and twirled me around, then he put me down and held me tight to his chest, kissing my head.

"Your sure, right?" He asked, wrapping a stray hair around my ear.

"Positive." I laughed. "Arabell kind of showed me."

He chuckled. "Can I see?"

I showed him her vision. For the rest of the night we walked together hand in hand under the midnight sky.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I'm having writer's block...bleh. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**

Nessie POV

The end of June was already here. I could tell Arabell was going through a growth spurt. She looked a few inches taller and she barely ever crawled anymore. If she wanted to go somewhere she would just stand right up and walk.

She was very entertaining as well. She always turned the attention towards her, but in a good way. She was as cute as a button. I could always hear her high pitched laugh from all the way across the house. I smiled every time.

I walked around the corner with a basket of laundry in my hands that needed to be folded, and found Sara playing with Arabell on the couch while watching the weather forecast for the week. As I sat down on the couch Sara asked me a question.

"Ness, I have a few dolls maybe Arabell would like to play with."

Hmm. I was never a girl who liked to play with dolls as a kid. I never found the joy in playing with dolls like other little girls did…I always thought their clothes looked weird. Alice especially tried to get me into them, but she was unsuccessful.

I looked down at Arabell, then back at Sara.

"Sure, why not?"

She smiled, setting Arabell on the couch next to me and using her speed, she zipped off down the hallway. Two minutes later she came back with a small blue container.

"Though I may have been a tom boy, my mother would keep buying me dolls. I barely ever played with them, though I felt like I had to keep them.

She opened the lid. There were about ten to fifteen dolls in there. Sara pulled one out and gave it to Arabell.

Arabell held it in her hands carefully. She kept looking at Sara and I, like she didn't know what to do with it.

"Do you think she's a pretty doll?" Sara asked Arabell, trying to get her familiar with the toy.

All Arabell did was give the doll back to Sara. I just started laughing.

Sara let out a chuckle. "I guess she's not one for dolls either."

"Neither was I." I chuckled.

Then Arabell pointed to her box of Legos. We laughed once again.

"Okay then." Sara chuckled.

"Hey." Jacob said, coming in from the garage. He was working with Bray on his vintage car.

He sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We were all watching the weather forecast closely.

"I guess we will have to wait until next week to hunt. I was hoping to go sooner, though." Sara said quietly. It was supposed to be sunny all week.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" Jacob asked me.

I just looked down at the shirt I was folding and back at him.

"I can't even remember. March, maybe?"

Jacob just stared at me closely. His dark eyes pouring into mine. I lost my train of thought then.

"What…why?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds. He then turned his eyes back to the TV.

"It's nothing babe."

I still had my eyes on him, but then I gave up and went back to folding laundry.

Jacob POV

I was beginning to get a little bored. Being in this house all the time was starting to drive me nuts. It was about 7:30 at night and I was wide awake with nothing on my hands at the moment. Renesmee went to bed early. I kept on eye on her more often now, just to see if she was going to have the morning sickness and the bad sleeping patterns like she did with Arabell. I was thinking maybe going out hunting would keep her stronger. She never tried that with Arabell. When the thought of Arabell came to mind, I remembered she was still awake, happily playing with her toys in the living room.

"Arabell, do you want to go outside with me?"

She understood what I said, and raised her hands to me.

I put her on my shoulders and took her out to the shore. She then pointed her hand down at the sand.

"You want down? Okay then."

I started bouncing her in my hands and into the air. She went into a giggling fit. I laughed with her.

I watched as she walked in front of me on the sand, looking for the broken seashells that she would always pick up and admire like it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. Every single one she would find she would give it to me and go back to looking for more.

I suddenly started to think of my dad, and how long it had been since I had last talked to him. It was last November. I remember him telling us how much it hurt him that he couldn't see us. I knew it killed him not to be able to see Arabell.

I was looking out on the shore went I felt Arabell tug on my pant leg. I bent down to her height and saw that she found a seashell that was perfectly shaped with no broken edges. It was a pinkish, white color, and she just stared at it with wide eyes. The look on her face right then and there reminded me of her mother.

"Very nice shell. You got lucky with that one."

She just laughed and handed it to me.

I stood up and watched her run towards the waves.

"Arabell…you are the brightest star in my sky."

Nessie POV

I woke up very early in the morning to an urgent phone call.

"Yeah…what? What happened? He's going to be okay, right?"

That last sentence had me right out of bed and dressed. I ran down the hallway to find Jacob and Bray sitting at the kitchen table together. Sara was running in and out of the room, doing what, I wasn't sure.

I sat down next to Jacob, staring into his eyes. His expression was…well…slightly disturbed. I felt my heart drop.

"Okay…please, call me back soon. I want to know if he'll be okay or not. Alright. Bye."

I kept my mouth shut, though I was dying to ask him a million questions. His fists clenched tightly, his head down.

I placed my hands on his, twirling my thumbs in a circling motion.

He looked up into my eyes, not saying a word.

I wasn't expecting any good news. I knew this would be bad.

"Embry got ambushed by about fifteen vampires. He's been in a coma for about three days now."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Right after I posted Chapter 18 I started on this chapter. I find this to be a brilliant chapter XD**

**I'm trying to balance out the build up and the action in this story. I don't want it to be too boring, but I don't want too much action going on at the same time, lol**

**The song you should listen to while reading this chapter is by Florence and the Machine The song is called "Howl"**

**The song fits perfectly so go listen to it!**

**Please Review! and Enjoy :)**

Nessie POV

The news was devastating. Poor Embry. He was so young. Who new how long he would be in a coma for. I was very thankful though, that Jacob wasn't fighting with the others. I felt helpless, and if these vampires had a strategy like this, then this would definitely be a problem for all of us.

The next two days passed in silence. Jacob was quiet…very quiet. I understood how he felt. Embry has been his best friend since they were young boys! I remembered Jake telling me all the fun things he used to do with Embry and his other best friend Quil before they joined the wolf pack. I tried not to cry, I really did, but I could feel Jacob's tense emotions from across the room. Even though everyone told me that the vampires looking for me was not my fault, I felt like I had caused this whole mess.

_I was the one who had started this war. _

_I was the one who had to make everyone split up. _

_I was the one reason why Embry was put in a coma. _

I looked down at the bump under my shirt. This was the reason why these vampires wanted to kill me. They didn't want a hybrid like me or Arabell to live, because they knew we could breed and possibly create a more powerful species than themselves. I suddenly felt like a monster.

_WAIT RENESMEE! What are you thinking? Look at Arabell. She is a monster too?_

I looked over at Arabell, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, the sunshine shining over her breathtaking features.

_No! She's not a monster!_

I suddenly felt horrible for calling my daughter something so degrading. I couldn't take this anymore. I knew that everything that happened this past year was all my fault, and everyone was getting hurt because of me.

I ran into my room and through the tall glass doors. I didn't know where I was headed, but I just wanted to run…somewhere. I cried while I ran. This was the first time in my life where I didn't care anymore what happened to me. This was really deep. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. I tripped over a mountain of sand and rolled next to the shade of the palm trees. My tears were pouring down my face. I didn't care if these vampires found me now. I was the reason why they were hurting my family, and I just wanted it to end.

I then shut my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

Jacob POV

I had been too busy sulking around that I realized I hadn't seen Renesmee all day. She usually was up and about most of the day, but it was already five in the afternoon and I hadn't seen her since about noon. _Maybe she was sleeping. _I thought.

I walked down the hallway with Arabell in one arm to mine and Renesmee's room. I peaked open the door quietly, but found that she wasn't laying in bed. I then started panicking.

"Arabell…where is your mother?"

She looked at me, her thumb in her mouth. Then I saw her eyes open wider, and the pulling sensation I felt of her vision coming into my mind.

_I found myself running on the beach, about five miles away from the house! I panicked even more. Nessie was this far?_

The rain was pounding onto my skin…against the sand.

_I found Renesmee curled up under a few palm trees…soaking wet._

"_Renesmee!" I yelled! I held her limp body in my arms. _

I snapped out of the vision. Before I knew it the clouds took over and shut the sun out of the sky…small drops were starting to fall on the windows, running down like tears.

I ran to the couch and set down Arabell, running out the doors and jogging the five miles down the beach to Renesmee.

I followed Arabell's vision and found Renesmee's body right where I saw it in the vision…under the shade of the palm trees…curled up and helpless. I picked her up, and held her to my chest.

"Wake up, Ness! Wake up!"

I held her against my chest again. For the first time in a long time…I cried.

Then I felt a hand against my cheek. I looked into her eyes.

"Jake…" She mumbled.

"_What were you thinking?" _I said, staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jake…I'm…sorry." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "Everything that has happened has been all my fault."

I raised her closer to my face.

"_Nothing…absolutely none of this is your fault_. I don't ever want to hear you say _anything like this ever again_! I don't _even want you to think that way_! Why would you _ever_ do this to _yourself_? Were you trying to _hurt _yourself?"

"Jake, please. I'm so sorry!"

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

"Renesmee, _I love you! _Please, _I can't lose you_…_ever." _

"Jake I'm so sorry. Please forgive me_. I love you too." _

I sat there with a helpless Renesmee in my arms…the rain pouring down our faces.

I never took my eyes off of her. I never wanted to lose her. I wanted her to be with me for as long as we would live, or exist…in our case.

I held her in my arms, rubbing her back in circling motions. It had been a week since the incident. Sara and Bray had left to go hunting again, and Arabell was sleeping in her crib next to our bed.

"Jake?" I heard Renesmee mumble, the first word I heard out of her mouth that morning.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated to answer, but finally did after a moment of silence.

"How much longer do you think we are going to live…like this?"

I didn't know an answer for that.

"For as long as we have to."

There was another long moment of silence.

"What if they find us…What if they…take Arabell…"

I felt her body start to shake.

"Renesmee…shh shh. Relax, love." I saw a tear run down her face. I wiped it up and kissed her cheek.

"They won't. We are strong, and safe. No one will hurt us. I won't let them."

Renesmee then placed her hand on her stomach. I placed mine on top of hers.

"I feel very blessed to have you in my life, and everything you have given me."

Right after I finished that sentence she pounded her lips onto mine.

Nessie POV

I was sleeping on the couch with Arabell in my arms when I heard a tapping on the walls. It sounded like it was coming from outside. I looked out the windows from where I was. The palm trees were completely still. My heart was suddenly still. I held my breath. Arabell woke up in my arms. Once again she showed me another vision.

_Through the window I saw a dark figure walking around the house. It was too dark outside to tell who it was…but then it walked towards the light of the kitchen…and I could see the bloodthirsty, red eyes of the figure. _

_A newborn._

I snapped out of the vision, my breath shaky. I held a finger against Arabell's mouth, motioning her to be quiet. I didn't take my eyes off of the figure that walked around the house. I knew it was too late to run.

_Where was Jacob? _I panicked.

Right when the figure walked around to the kitchen window, Jacob ran into the room.

I looked at him, my face obviously showing the terror.

"I smell-"

Right then the newborn ran into the window and right for Jacob.

"JACOB!" I screamed.

"Run Ness! RUN NOW!"

I took Arabell and ran for the garage, but there was another vampire, a tall, stocky man with the same red eyes. I moved back a few inches.

"Why run, pretty girl? I can save you the trouble." He laughed.

I turned and ran for the hallway, but the vampire caught my leg and I tripped, falling to the floor.

I struggled to get up. "Arabell, keep your arms around my neck!"

She did as I said. I limped across the floor. I was out of breath, like someone knocked the wind out of me.

"Feeling oxygen deprived. Oh pretty girl, you won't be needing that much longer!"

He laughed. I looked down at Arabell who couldn't breath as well. I couldn't let her die.

Suddenly his laugh was cut short, and he was knocked into the wall by another figure.

_Bray…_

He knocked the newborn against the wall countless times.

"Get up Ness! Get away!"

I took a gasping Arabell with me and ran through my room to the glass doors. Another newborn vampire pushed me through the glass doors, shattering them.

I rolled through the sand with Arabell held against my chest.

"Arabell, I'm so sorry, I love you."

And with that I closed my eyes tightly, expecting a blow from the newborn, but instead, I heard the howling of my Jacob from a few feet away.

"Jake…No!"

He was in his wolf form, shaking uncontrollably. He ran up to the dumbstruck newborn and knocked her out of my line of sight. All I could hear were the terrifying shrieks of the newborn as Jacob ripped her to pieces. I held a shaking Arabell to my chest and blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi! Just so you guys know I am going to be very busy this coming week. I'm doing some stuff with friends, midnight premiere of ECLIPSE! haha and I'm flying out to see family, so I don't know when I'll be updating again. I promise I will try to update though in about maybe a week, a week and half. **

**Just letting you know so you aren't left hanging in the air )**

**Oh, and tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm curious :)**

**Please Review and Enjoy :)**

Nessie POV

I could feel the heat as the sweat came running down my forehead. I was laying on top of the sand, I could feel it. I couldn't open my eyes quickly, for the sun was shining right in my face. I tried to sit up, but a pair of cold arms restrained me from doing so.

"No. Lay back down. You need to rest."

That voice in particular made me feel a tingle all over my body. It was that voice that I had been longing to hear for the longest time. I sat up anyways and turned to look into my father's eyes.

"DAD!"

I jumped into his arms to and squeezed him tightly. This didn't feel like reality.

"Well, you're not dreaming Ness." He chuckled.

"It's you! You're really here! What? Why? How?"

He pulled me away from his chest.

"Sweetheart, calm down."

He face changed into one of twisted horror.

"Another pact of newborns came to Forks. We kept them towards the clearing. We are afraid the public is starting to notice some strange activity."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anyways, we thought that we fought them all off. We have help from other covens, so everyone is ok. But unfortunately about three of them ran off and came back later on listening in on my phone call to Kayden about you. Apparently he must of heard me talk about where you were…"

He looked like he wanted to start crying. I had never seen my father this way in my life. It was shocking to see him in so much pain.

"Dad, shh. I'm ok. Please. Don't feel bad."

I hugged him again closing my eyes…and the pain I felt for him now was too intense. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and onto the sand.

"This is all my fault. If I could of just shut my mouth and never made the phone call, you would have never been hurt the way you were."

I didn't actually take in what he said until a few minutes passed. I finally looked down at my own body and saw the cuts and bruises that covered my body.

I started shaking.

I placed my hand on my stomach, scared that I had lost the baby.

I looked up at my father, who had wide eyes as he read my mind.

"Kaayddeen!" He screamed.

It didn't even take a second until he came out here right where we were on the beach. He bent down to my eye level, staring at the tears that streaked down my face. I couldn't even speak. Words couldn't express how I felt at this moment.

"Get your equipment set up…now."

My father didn't even look at him as he said those words…though it looked as if Kayden understood exactly what he meant.

Kayden left, and with that, I turned my eyes back to my father's golden eyes, seeking hope beneath them.

Jacob POV

Ellen, Kayden, Edward, and Bella all had arrived a few hours after the incident happened. I had burned the bodies a few miles down the beach…and I made sure not a single limb of the disgusting, rock hard bodies were left behind.

I had especially felt disgusted toward Edward. He was the one who had made this mess happen in the first place. The love of my life was covered up in cuts and bruises…the one thing that scared me was if the baby was ok.

No one was in the house at the moment. There was broken glass everywhere and there were places where my blood had been shed…a little too much. But I was okay. My gashes were almost healed.

I sat in the shade of one of the palm trees with Arabell in my arms. She was asleep…finally. She suffered a broken arm, which Kayden had already wrapped up in gauze tape and fixed up a strong, sturdy cast for her. I ran my fingers through her wild, curly black hair.

"I could of lost you." I whispered.

I then looked up and out towards the beach where my Nessie lay in Edward's arms.

"I could have lost you too." I whispered again. I squeezed my eyes shut and did the best I could to fight the tears. I felt very thankful that we were all alive and okay.

I looked back out to the beach again to where I saw Edward walking up to the house with Nessie in his arms, the tears streaming down her face.

As gently as I could I stood up with a sleeping Arabell in my arms. I walked over to the house and did my best not to step on all the broken glass that was still being swept up by Ellen and Bella.

I didn't say anything, I just followed Edward down the hallway and to one of the other spare bedrooms that had been left untouched and clean from the incident.

Edward put Renesmee down on the twin size bed…which had nothing on it except for a bed sheet and a pillow. She had her eyes closed, one hand placed on her stomach.

Kayden got to work, setting up his equipment and finally started on the ultrasound. I sat in silence next to Renesmee, her expression clearly terrified. Kayden kept looking at the screen and back to Nessie. Bella, Ellen and Sara had come in by now, standing around the door.

I couldn't make out the expression on his face, until I looked around Nessie to the screen and saw two heartbeats, instead of one. The room was completely silent as everyone stared at the ultrasound screen.

Renesmee opened her eyes, afraid of the silence, and looked around at everyone who kept their eyes on the screen. She looked over and stared at it herself. Realization finally took over, and she took in a sharp breath.

"Twins…" Was the only word that came out of Kayden's mouth.

"Twins…" Renesmee repeated, her eyes wide.

"Can you tell what the gender of both of them are?" Bella spoke up.

Kayden looked at Renesmee and I for a moment, then studied the screen some more. After about two long minutes we had an answer.

"Yes."

"A girl and a boy."

Nessie's expression broke into one of sheer joy, and I bent down and gave her a kiss. Everyone else started talking to each other, happy to knowthat the babies were okay.

Arabell woke up from all the commotion, and stared down at Nessie.

"Momma?"

The room went silent again.

"Her first word…" Nessie whispered.

Arabell face lit up into a smile. She reached out for Nessie, so I set her down around Nessie's free arm. Everyone just smiled and a few of them started filing out of the room to give us some privacy.

"Arabell you said your first word!" Nessie squealed.

"You're going to have a little brother and a little sister soon!" She said to Arabell.

Arabell just laughed and wrapped her arms around Nessie's neck. Nessie started crying tears of joy.

"We're all okay." She said, smiling.

Nessie POV

By the evening the place was all cleaned up, with just a few windows left broken. I had enough energy to walk around now, though Jacob kept overreacting and said I needed to sit down. We all gathered around in the living room, sitting on the couches or kitchen chairs…anything that was left unbroken.

I sat on the long white couch with Arabell on my lap, holding her favorite stuffed animal, her wolf named Zahara. Jacob sat next to me, his arm wrapped around me.

Everyone sat around each other in silence for awhile. Ellen was helping Sara in the kitchen clean up and make some to eat for Jacob and I. I think we all felt fine with each other's presence. I had no words to speak aloud at the moment.

"Do you feel safe here?" Bray finally said aloud.

"Well…" I had to think about it. I didn't want to hurt their feelings at the same time though.

"Ness, you won't hurt their feelings." Edward said.

"Yes, don't worry. I won't be hurt if you say no."

"Well, the thing is. If those newborns heard our whereabouts, there could be a possibility that they told others. I don't know if it is safe here anymore. I'm so sorry for putting you and Sara in danger like this!"

I was starting to feel really bad for all this again.

"Shh. Hey. Remember what I told you Nessie. None of this is your fault." Jacob said to me. Arabell patted my hand, looking up at me. I relaxed, and smiled back down at her.

"Well…then where do we have left to go?"

No one replied. We all sat around in silence as those last words echoed in our minds.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: There isn't much going on in this chapter. I'm just trying to show more of Nessie's emotions in this update. This is just some of the build-up leading to more action! HA!There will be more action in the next update, and I promise you will find out the names I picked out for the twins in the next chapter ;) THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! They warm my heart and really motivate me! It amazing to know that you guys love this story! Especially some of you who have told me that you stayed up early in the morning just to read MY STORIES! _I'm blown away!_**

**I don't know when my next update will be. I'm leaving for vacation on the 3rd, and I will hopefully update in about a week. **

**There is a song that you HAVE to listen to while reading this chapter! I have been listening to it constantly since I first heard it!**

**It's called Secrets by _One Republic_**

**Please Review and Enjoy. **

Nessie POV

"Ness…Can I talk to you for a minute?"

My father had knocked on my bedroom door as I was just finishing making the bed. He didn't look too thrilled, but I had a weird feeling all day that there wasn't going to be any good news for awhile.

I walked around to the window, staring down my own reflection in the glass. I waited for him to say something, and after a long moment of silence, I finally turned around to find my father staring down at Arabell who was sleeping in her crib. I could see a barely visible smile form on his lips, but it slowly faded away.

"Renesmee…you have to stay here."

_I knew this would be bad news. _

I didn't say anything. Why did life have to throw so many obstacles at me? I didn't want this anymore. I didn't want to have Jacob or Arabell or my parents have to go through this anymore. I could see the stress on my father's face. The purple shadows under his eyes had become more visible. His eyes were getting darker. He _actually looked _tired. He looked…_weak._

I just stared at him, a blank expression all over my face…though I knew my face didn't show it, my mind told him everything that was going through my head.

"We have no one else to send you to. All the covens we know are fighting with us. Not even Ellen and Kayden can take you back with them. There have been sightings of these guys all over London. It's too dangerous."

"_I'm so sorry Nessie."_

I had no more tears left. My mind was numb at that moment…my body a statue. My eyes moved toward that little girl who slept soundly in her crib. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't even want to think. I just let myself sink into the blackness that took over my mind.

"Nessie!" I heard the faint yell of my father. I didn't really notice he was there. I was lost drowning in the pain that was inflicted upon me. It was hard to explain…but it was almost as if I didn't want to care anymore. As if I cried out mercy, though no one would let me go. As if I yelled out for help, though no one could hear me.

I fell limp in his arms. I wasn't completely unconscious, I could still barely see…everything flashed by at once. Jacob's warm arms picked me up and carried me out of the room. I felt a little sick…the motion of being carried and feeling dizzy at the same time brought me back to reality.

"Jake…" I patted him on the chest. "Ba-ba-bath-ro-room."

He carried me to the bathroom where I fell in front of the toilet and threw up.

Jacob POV

"Kayden said your dehydrated, now drink up."

I gave Nessie her bottle of water and watched while she sucked half of it down. Beads of sweat where streaming down her face, though the air conditioning was on high and she was laying in the best shade in the house. She was also suffering from exhaustion and she almost had a heatstroke. She had too much going on in her head right now that it was starting to hurt her physically. Being pregnant with twins at the same time was just going to make her symptoms worse.

Then it finally hit me. _Twins. _I thought to myself. A girl and a boy. It was the same kind of feeling I had when I found out we were having our little girl. Now it was twins. I took in a deep breath and thought about what life would be like a year from now, when they would be in our life and we would hopefully be home in Toronto, when we could finally feel like a family again. I longed for that.

I felt bad, knowing that I couldn't tell my father about this. But yet again, he would have a heart attack if he saw them for the first time and _just _find out that Nessie and I had twins. I wanted him to know. I guess time will tell.

Nessie held the ice cold bottle of water to her forehead, her eyes closed…her lips parted. I wanted to kiss her badly, but I knew that my body heat wasn't going to help her at the moment.

I closed my eyes, leaning back for the moment…but after a few long minutes of silence, Nessie spoke up.

"Jake…I'm afraid…of what's happening."

I sat up and leaned over her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I said softly, running my fingers over her soft, angel-like face.

"They are not going to stop until they _kill_ us all…they will find us Jake…they won't give up."

She looked hysterical. Her hands were shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut…a sob coming out of her tiny frail body.

"Nessie, Ness, shh…" I ran my fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face. I held her close to my face.

"We can't think like that. We can't. Please. I don't want you to feel helpless. What can I do to make you feel better? I'm going crazy here, Ness! I love you! I don't want you to worry yourself like this!"

"_I can't lose you." _

I said to her, staring deep down into those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to see the old Nessie again…the one carefree one. The one that I remembered laying in the clearing with in my wolf form…her fingers running down my fur. I wanted the old Nessie again…the one who's laugh made shivers run down my spine.

This wasn't the same Renesmee I had known through all these years. I needed to bring the old Nessie back. I wanted to take all of her worries away. She needed me. She loved me. That was the reason of my being on this earth.

I cooed her to sleep, rocking her in my arms. At the moment, that's all that I could do for her.

Nessie POV

I felt that my emotions were starting to rub off on Arabell. She looked very worried…to worried for a year old child.

"You're coming with me." I said as I picked her up. I brought her to my bed, snuggling up with her. The only thing I focused on was her. I listened to her breathe. I watched her chest rise up and down, fighting as she tried to keep her eyes open. Eventually, she lost, and she closed her eyes and let out a yawn. I kissed her cute little curls and looked out at the midnight sky.

"Jacob…come here."

I motioned him to come over quietly as we both watched Arabell sleep. She was twitching…almost as if it were painful. I saw her forehead crease, and she finally woke up with a loud scream.

"Arabell! Oh sweetie." I said as I held her in my arms. Jacob and I were patting her on the back and were wiping away the tears as her tears slowly turned into small, quiet sobs. Jacob took her into his arms, and sat against the headboard. Arabell lay on his chest, slowly falling back to sleep. Jake and I stared at each other for a long time.

"That was the first time she ever screamed like that in her sleep." I whispered. He nodded.

"I think she's worrying too. She knows there's something up." He whispered.

"It's because of me." I said quietly. "All I ever do anymore is cry and mope around like it's the end of the world. It's rubbing off on her. It's…" I sighed.

"It's what?"

I bit my lip knowing he wouldn't like what I was about to say, so I shut my mouth.

"It's what? You're fault? It's not, Nessie. I'm sick of you thinking that everything is all your fault. We are all just very stressed out. What really pisses me off is that we have to stay here."

"We have no where else to go! No more back up plan! This is our last straw!" I almost yelled. Arabell stirred, but didn't wake up.

"This is not our last straw! We will figure this all out in the end! You need to stay strong, Nessie. For me, for Arabell, for the twins, and for everyone else. We need to keep their spirits up."

"But-"

"_No Ness! _Why can't you just drop everything for once and just relax? Have you ever just tried it? You are hurting yourself because you worry too much!"

I smashed my lips into his right then and there, clutching his hair. I needed this. I really…_really_ needed this.

He didn't stop me. He cupped my face in his hands, returning the favor.

We made out on the bed like that for who knew how long. I wasn't keeping track of time, until I opened my eyes and realized Arabell was still sleeping on Jacob's chest.

We were out of breath. I listened to our heavy breathing, giggling as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Arabell. Jacob chuckled.

"That was the first time in a long time since I heard you giggle." He whispered in the darkness. I could still see his face as the light from the moon shined in through the window.

I kissed him again, this time short and sweet. I lay next to him and fell asleep against his chest.

Jacob POV

Nessie and I sat at the breakfast table with the whole family when Bella spoke up for the first time that morning.

"I just wanted to say…that before your father and I leave today…that we want you to know that whatever happens…we will always love you. Everything that we have been through this past year…has put a lot on our shoulders…but it has made us stronger. I know you are a strong woman, Renesmee. Stay strong…for me. I want to look at the stars every night and know that miles away, you are alive and well. Don't let a bunch of newborns worry you. We got this."

She smiled at me then. I got up and ran around the table embracing her in a hug.

"I will keep those words in mind, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hold your head high, even when times are tough. You will succeed. _We will win." _


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: FINALLY! I have my internet back! Thank you to everyone! I'm sure you were antsy and couldn't wait to read more! I appriciate the patience and now you don't have to wait ANYMORE! hahaha!**

**I wrote this very very very long chapter, lol and I have already started on the next chapter, which I should have up by Tuesday or Wednsday ;)**

**Oh and I'm not one to get all sappy, but it gets really lovey dovey in this chapter...towards the end.**

**Tell me what you think of the name ;)**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! and enjoy this very very very long chapter haha **

**~Brooke~**

_A month later_

Jacob POV

Being in this house all the time was starting to drive me crazy. I wanted to get out for a bit. There was still some damage left from the…_incident_…I thought disgustingly. It just kept reminding me of that night. I'd just happen to walk over and see it and all I'd want to do is break something in half.

I drove those thoughts out of my head and tried to think of places to go, barely noticing that the commercials were now running on the flat screen. I could hear the sucking sounds as Arabell drank out of her bottle.

She was tucked in comfortably in the corner of the couch, her yellow baby blanket around her, her bottle in her hands. She saw me looking at her, and she immediately averted her eyes toward me, still sucking on her bottle.

Now that she was just starting to talk, she was a bit of a chatterbox, which most of the time I didn't mind listening to. Some of the things she would say made me chuckle. I was a talkative child when I was younger, so I guessed that she got that from me.

I then remembered seeing an add in the paper the other day. There was a fair going on in town over the weekend, down near the beach. There would be rides and small shows and plenty of games, pretty much everything that a typical fair would have. It seemed too cold for that kind of thing, but luckily the weather today seemed to be nice enough for a day out.

"What are you wooking at daddy?" Arabell said, the sound of her voice drowning out my thoughts. She now had her bottle in one hand, perched up in a criss-cross position.

I smiled at her and did a sneak attack, tickling her. She giggled and laughed. I did as well until I remembered that Nessie was still asleep. It was about 8:30 in the morning.

"Shh." I said, motioning her to be quiet with my finger.

"Momma's still asleep. I'm sowwy." She whispered.

"It's okay." I whispered back. Then smiling, I asked her. "How about we go out to the fair today?"

Her face lit up, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Rewally?" She said, bouncing up and down in my lap.

"Yes, really." I replied, chuckling.

"Well then, wets go mister." She said, patting my shoulder. Things like that made me feel all warm inside. I was still getting used having a daughter. _Oh joy, now I'm the one who will have to worry about the boys… _I thought to myself, finally knowing how Edward felt about Nessie and I as we grew closer. Just the mere thought of it made me grin.

She hopped off the couch and ran down the hallway, her bottle in one hand and her blanket in the other. It seriously looked like the perfect Kodak moment.

I followed her down the hallway until I found my room, finding Nessie still asleep. She was curled up towards my side of the bed. Her wild curls sprawled out behind her.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered into her ear, brushing my warm hand up her arm.

She stirred, then opened her eyes. She chuckled once she saw me leaning over her, wanting a kiss. I slowly pressed my lips onto hers, savoring the warm tingling sensation of this kiss. Kissing her never failed to send shivers down my spine. Eventually we had to end it. I wanted her to get some more sleep. I felt like I had rudely interrupted a nice dream, plus she looked like a goddess when she slept…_damn she could even outshine a goddess!_

"Ness, I was wondering if it was ok with you if I take Arabell down to the fair today, maybe get out of the house for a bit."

I wasn't sure if she would say yes, but she was more relaxed now than she was a couple weeks ago.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm sure Arabell is bouncing off the walls by now." She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Will you be okay?" I whispered into her ear again.

"Yeah, Jake. I'll be fine." She mumbled, chuckling. "Don't be too long." She said. I laughed and gave her one last kiss and went off to get Arabell ready.

I put Arabell on my shoulders as we got out of the car. She kept pointing at all the rides as we walked down towards the pier. She kept going off saying the most random things that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Daddy, I never relwised how tall you are." She said into my ear. "I can see everything!"

"Yep. You have the grand view of it all." I laughed.

We walked through the crowds, stands selling cotton candy and shaved ice surrounded us. The rides where divided off into sections. There wasn't much, but there was enough to keep Arabell talking all the way through the night. Walking through the crowded sections, Arabell saw pink and blue bags of cotton candy at one of the stands and asked me one of the most funniest questions I had ever heard out of her.

"Daddy, why do they have pink and bwue cwlouds in bags?"

I started cracking up. People around me gave me funny looks.

I now took Arabell from my shoulders and held her to my chest.

"Those are not clouds, silly. It's called cotton candy, or some people call it candy floss."

"Oh." Was her reply. She giggled.

"Can you eat it?" She asked.

"Yeah, you want some?"

"Yes! The bwue one!"

"Okay, the blue one it is." She gave me her signature smile, then turned back to the colorful overflowing bags of cotton candy.

We walked around some more and found the entrance to the ferris wheel that Arabell was chatting about crazily in the car, in which you could see it from miles away. The operator of the ferris wheel opened up a yellow car for us and locked the door for us, in which we set off up towards the top.

Thankfully there were railings on the sides, because Arabell stood up on her seat looking out towards the ocean. It was an amazing view, too. You could see over the whole city.

Arabell then slid down her seat and came towards me.

"Daddy, I want…the bwue stuff."

I chuckled. "The cotton candy?"

"Yeah, that stuff."

I opened up the bag for her and pulled some out. I watched as she studied the fluffy piece of candy.

"Are you swure that this isn't part of a cwoud?" She asked, her voice almost melodic.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. What you don't believe me?"

She studied my face for a moment, then looked back down at the cotton candy.

"Here, I'll eat a piece with you, how's that?"

She perked her head up at me, smiling. "Okay."

I laughed, once again. I enjoyed her humor.

I pulled a bunch out of the bag and stuffed it in my mouth, tasting the sugar as it immediately melted in my mouth. Arabell popped it in her mouth and I watched as her eyes went huge as the candy disinigrated in her mouth.

"Woah! Daddy it mewlted on my tongue!" She giggled. "I want mwore!"

I gave her more and we both sat together and looked out the car we were sitting in at the view of the beach and the waves as they swallowed up the surfers, their surfboards plunging out of the water.

"Wow, isn't it still to cold for that?" Well for me it wasn't. I knew that the weather here was opposite the kind of weather people had in the states at this time of the year. During the summertime in the U.S., it's wintertime here in Australia, and vice versa, so I was sure the water was still pretty cold.

"What are you talking about, daddy?" Arabell asked curiously.

"Do you see that guy over there?" I pointed out to the water. "The one wearing that black and blue suit with the white, red, and black surfboard? He's surfing."

"And how does he do that?" She asked in her cute little voice.

"Well," I started. "It's a water sport. The most basic way to say this is that you get on a board and start swimming out to the waves, and when you see a good wave coming you swim closer to it, and at the right time you get up and do some pretty cool tricks."

"It wooks fun." She said quietly, staring off at the waves. She had that look on her face that Renesmee always had when she was concentrating on something.

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned to face me, her beautiful face glowing as the rays of the sun played across her face.

"Could you take me one day daddy? To go swurfing?"

I hugged her tight to my chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, of course. If you want to, we will."

She hugged me back and I pointed to my cheek. She giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I lwove you daddy."

"I love you too, Arabell."

I wondered when that day would be when I would take her out surfing. I couldn't wait to see all the accomplishments my little girl would make in her life.

Our car then stopped at the top of the ferris wheel, the sun defeating the clouds and shining brilliant beams of light on our faces, and from the corner of my eye I saw a bright smile form on her face as she stared off into the ocean, her eyes lost on the big blue sea.

Nessie POV

It was about 4 o'clock when Jacob and Arabell came home. I could hear her down the hallway as she told Sara and Bray everything she did at the fair. I smiled to myself as I finished putting my hair up into a ponytail. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. The bags under my eyes were gone, since I was very sleep deprived the few weeks after the _incident, _but I looked better and I felt much better, too. My cheeks were flushed from running around the house finishing up some chores. I wasn't dehydrated anymore either.

I saw Jacob walk into the bathroom and watched as he walked towards me. He was more and more attractive everyday. I couldn't help but wrap hands around his chiseled biceps. He was inches away from me now, pulling his hands out of his pockets and wrapping them around my stomach. We stared at each other in the mirror, amused expressions on our faces.

"Hello, love." He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

I turned to face him, my hands in his hair.

"How was your day?" I asked him, smiling as I reached my head up to his neck, taking in his wonderful scent.

"It was fun." He said in his husky voice. "Arabell was very amusing."

I chuckled. "What was it today?" I whispered, placing my forehead onto his.

"She asked me if cotton candy came from clouds."

I burst out laughing, falling into Jacob's chest. He laughed with me as well, picking me up and placing me on the bathroom counter. He looked into my eyes deeply, letting out a big sigh.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled, making me feel all warm inside. It was mostly because the light from the tall windows in our bedroom were streaming across the room far enough to make his face glow. He truly looked like an angel.

It was a nice moment. I couldn't think about anything else. I lost my train of thought.

"I hope the twins have your eyes." He laughed. "Or at least one of them."

"Oh and I'm sure our son will have your short, jet black hair!" I said, joining in on the laughter.

He kissed me softly, then moved his lips to my ear.

"How about we go find little miss baby bells and steal some of that cotton candy?"

I giggled quietly. That was his nickname for Arabell.

"Sounds like a plan."

I decided to spend the whole next day with Arabell, since Jacob had her all to himself the pervious day, though I was going to stay in the house or at least on the beach. Jacob was getting pretty overprotective about my health.

Arabell and I were making bracelets on the kitchen table, listening to the radio that sat on the kitchen counter when I heard the song.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do…_

That name really rang a bell to me. I liked the way the _lah _in_ Delilah _rolled off the tongue. Then Arabell made a comment on it…like she knew what I was thinking.

"I like the song, mommy." She said, stringing each bead on, one by one. "Delilah is a pwetty name too." She said sweetly. She started singing the chorus softly, her voice a sweet melody to hear.

_Ohhh, its what you do to me, ohh its what you do to me…_

Even after the song ended, the song was stuck in my head for the rest of the day. I made sure to write down the name and the artist when the song was over so that I could show it to Jacob later.

Jacob POV

Arabell had ran in the room to show me the bracelet she had made. I had just finished reading the email that Kayden had sent me…an update on Embry. He was still in a coma. It was really frustrating, but we were praying for him.

Arabell hopped onto my lap, showing me the bracelet, made out of small, round wooden beads and small yellow beads.

"Why did you pick yellow, bells?"

"Becawuse, yewow is my favowite cowlor." She said, playing with her bracelet.

"You should come daddy!" She told me excitedly, jumping off of my lap and tugging on my shorts.

I chuckled. "Where?"

"Outside. Sawa got us bubbles!"

I sighed. She was a very exuberant child.

"Okay, I'm coming."

I picked her up and lifted her over my shoulder. She broke out into long giggling fits, hitting her hands repeatedly on my back, but in a playful way.

As I walked out the back door, Arabell yelled out to Nessie, who was sitting on the porch steps, digging her feet into the sand.

"Momma! Help me! Daddy's got me! He's too tall for me to take down!"

Nessie giggled. She didn't say anything, but I guess they were exchanging some secret message. I then spun around to Nessie. It was too late though. I felt a set of teeth bite me on the arm.

"Ahh! Arabell!" I said shifting her so that I was carrying her on my side. The bite didn't hurt, as I was used to Nessie biting me when she was younger. I just wasn't expecting that. It's been awhile.

Nessie started giggling, her cheeks flushing red.

I sighed, sitting down on the steps next to Nessie. Arabell took her new set of bubbles and ran off towards the beach, still in our view. It wasn't until after a few moments that I heard Nessie speak up.

"I have something I want to show you."

Nessie POV

A little while later once Arabell had her bath and was tucked in by Jacob, I brought him into our room where we plopped down on the bed together.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" He asked, looking very curious. His eyes watching my every move.

"There's a song I want to show you."

"A song?" He asked, curious to know where I was going with this.

I laughed at the face he made. " There's a name in the song that I really like."

I got up and sat down at the desk facing the window. I opened up the laptop, looking for the song in my _itunes. _I had purchased it earlier. Jacob had followed me over to the desk, his hands on my shoulders.

I started the song. It was "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do, Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear its true._

I let lyrics float around in my mind, closing my eyes and imagining myself playing this song on my guitar back home.

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance._

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes…_

Soon the chorus came on, and I remembered Arabell singing to it earlier.

_Ohhh its what you do to me, ohh its what you do to me._

After the song ended, I stood up and looked at Jacob, who had that smile that I loved right on his face.

"Delilah is very beautiful. I love the name." He said softly.

Then he whispered into my ear.

"_Delilah…" _He said in that Indian kind of way, making shivers run down my spine.

"That's the name." He said to me. "That's our little girl's name."

"Now for our son." I laughed.

He brought me towards the bed, where I snuggled up into his arms. We stared into each others' eyes until we could no longer fight the threat of our eyes closing and dozing off into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than usual. I'm having writer's block -_-**

**Make sure you read Chapter 22 though. I took down the annoucement that was chapter 22 and posted the actual chapter 22 ;)**

**Anyways, Review and Enjoy :)**

_A Few Weeks Later_

Nessie POV

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me. We were about to go wake up Arabell. Today was her first birthday.

I let out a sigh, letting Jake see the stunned and at the same time, ecstatic expressions on my face, which were telling him. _"She's already a year old?" _

He laughed at my dazed expression. "Before you know it, they will be a year old." He said to me softly, caressing my face with one hand and my stomach with the other.

"Well let's see if the birthday girl thinks birthdays are too much of a disaster like me or if she's a wild child like Alice." I joked. He chuckled at the comment. I heard Bray laugh from the garage.

We walked into the room and found her sprawled out in the crib with her thumb in her mouth, her curls a tangled mess from sleeping. For a minute we both just stood there, watching her sleep as if it were the most entertaining thing we had seen in a long time.

"Hey sleepyhead." Jake said, leaning on the crib. I playfully nudged him.

"Heelllooo? Earth to Arabell?" He said again.

She lifted her head to look at us, her expression the one that says, "You seriously had to wake me?" I giggled, pushing the guardrail down and getting on my knees to her height.

"Guess what today is, bells?"

Her head was already on the pillow again, her eyes closed.

"Hey you listening?" I poked her, giggling.

"Mmmmm! Ywes…" She mumbled, pushing my hand away. She certainly didn't act or even look like she was a year old for that matter. She looked like she was almost two. Her growth rate was starting to pick up, which was scaring the crap out of me.

Then she started mumbling.

"Are pigs fwlying yet?"

"No." I reply.

"Are there monkies outswide my window?"

"Uhhh…no." I reply again, trying to see where she was going with this.

"Then there's no reason fowr me to wake up." She mumbled sleepily, pulling the blanket over her head.

Jacob started laughing hysterically. She had so much of him in her. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. He was laughing so hard, he had to hold on to the crib for support.

"Ha Ha." I laughed sarcastically.

"Today is your birthday." I told her.

She lifted the blanket off of her head, looking into my eyes.

"I know." She said. Her lips turning into a sly smile. "I had a vwision wast night that you guys got me a Scwooby-Dwoo bwirthday cake." She said, giggling.

Jacob rolled his eyes, chuckling. "So much for surprises." I muttered.

"I'm not letting you sleep bells." He told her, getting closer and closer to her face. She started giggling again, knowing that at any second, Jacob was going to tickle her until she cried mercy, resulting in her playing tricks on him the rest of the day as revenge. She pulled the blanket over her head, her giggles sounding more like screams as Jacob tickled her. He finally threw her over his back, her hands playfully hitting him in the back and telling me to help her as I followed them into the kitchen.

On the table was an overflow of presents. Jacob and I didn't get her more than a few, but there was plenty more wrapped up in pretty paper and bows than I remembered putting on the table.

"Sara…" I said dubiously.

"Woooaaah!" Arabell looked in awe. "Are those for me?"

"Ahh, nope their for me." Jacob said sarcastically as he sat down and jokingly started pulling at a bow of one the presents. Arabell put her hands on his and tried to pry his hands off the presents, which resulted in another tickle attack.

"What are you twrying to do daddy? Make me pee my pants?" She finally let out when she could catch her breath. Jake practically barked out a really loud laugh, making me jump out of my skin.

"Ohh, hahaha! Sorry love." Giving me his signature smile, his hand pulling me towards him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Arabell mimicked him in an animated voice.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Jacob said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Arabell frowned. "You tickle me again and I will put Mister Potatohead in yowr arms again when yowr sweeping."

"And how did you get out of your crib again?"

Arabell's famous sly smile spread across her face, batting her eyelashes at Jacob.

"Sheer will and the determination to see daddy sweep with a potato."

I remembered that morning. I woke Jacob up from laughing so hard, and the look on his face was priceless.

I loved watching their cute little petty fights. The things Arabell did to Jacob were just way too funny. I gave up trying to hide the laughter long ago.

Arabell had gotten a frost blue Nintendo DS, (her present from Jacob and I) a few games for it, a bubble blower from Sara, (Arabell had a weird fasination for bubbles) A sketch pad along with a set of colored pencils and crayons from Bray, along with a countless amount of other presents.

We decided to wait on the cake until dinner, so in the meantime Jake and I decided to go for a walk around the block.

We strolled down the pavement hand in hand in the shade of the palm trees and a ton of other tropical plants that seemed to be overflowing here and there. Sara and Bray's house was on their own land, so no one lived nearby for over 20 miles. To my right was the beach, about a mile away. I didn't know where we were headed, but now was the perfect time to get some quality time with Jacob.

I felt my heart skip a beat when Jacob stopped our slow pace and brushed his lips over my cheek, my jaw-line, my neck…

I let out a sigh. Jacob seemed to take that as encouragement. I felt my heart skip a beat, and a million thoughts ran through my head. Growing up with him, to the first time we kissed, to when Arabell was born. So much more raced through my mind, I forgot that Jake could hear my thoughts. I forgot everything at that moment.

I could hear a stifled chuckle come from him as he heard my thoughts. I didn't take my lips away though.

I then remembered that we were standing in the middle of the road making out. Jacob heard that thought and I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Ness…" Was all he said. Hearing him say my name made me feel warm inside. Empowering.

I had to stop though. We had to get home soon.

I fell into his chest, my hands wrapped around his back.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

And with that he kissed my head and walked hand in hand, my skin glowing from the sun.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Defeated Writer's Block! Yay! **

**It's slowly going to come down to the boiling point, starting with this chapter**

**Listen to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. I think it goes good with this chapter ;)**

**Please Review! **

Nessie POV

By the time Jacob and I got back from our walk Arabell was bouncing off the walls, running in and out of the house with her new set of bubbles in one hand and a cracker in the other. She had already been changed out of her nightgown and was now wearing a bright pink shirt and pink and white polka-dotted leggings, and to top it off, she was wearing a purple tu-tu and her new black and white converse. _Hmm… I wonder what Alice would do if she saw Arabell now… _I expressed my thoughts towards Jacob. I saw a grin form on his face, though he kept his eyes on Arabell, practically beaming at her. I could see it in his eyes. We both thought Arabell was the cutest little button. At the same time though, she also had some spunk in her. She was very charming and could lure anyone in with the way she smiled and batted her eyelashes at them. She was always asking questions and had a very bright imagination. I was very thankful to have someone as special as her in my life.

"Daddy!" She yelled, running across the hall to be picked up in Jacob's arms.

"Hey, baby bells. How about we get that cake out now?"

"Ywes! Cake!"

I giggled. She looked at me then, and I swear the look in her big grey eyes took my breath away. She looked so much older, maybe a little bit older than she did this morning. I could see how long her legs were and all of the baby fat she had lost already. I drew in a breath. Jacob gave me a look of concern, asking me if I was okay, but I brushed him off and told him I was fine. Didn't he notice, too?

We turned out some of the lights and lit up the one single candle. It wasn't a big cake, because only three of us would actually eat it, but there was enough for me to savor and Jacob to scarf down. I was sure Arabell didn't need anymore sugar intake than she already had, though she was already bent on having the piece with Scooby-Doo's dog tag on it.

When we finished singing her happy birthday, Jacob bent down to her ear.

"Make a wish, Arabell."

She closed her eyes, her lips pressed tight. She was actually thinking hard, because by the time she opened her eyes she blew out that one single candle and had a soft smile forming on her face. I took her picture as she blew it out, and another one as she smiled into the camera.

"What did you wish for?" Jacob asked. I already told her earlier that if she should tell her wish that it wouldn't come true. She remembered.

"I can't tell you that, daddy." She looked away at the candle as the smoke slowly faded away. She then looked up to me, that smile of hers making me feel warm inside, the way Jacob always seemed to do to me.

After we had cake and spent some quality time with Arabell and tucked her in bed, I couldn't put off the one thing that had been screaming in my head all day. I had to tell Jacob.

We sat outside on the porch together later that night, the string of lights that were hanging all around the railing on the porch gave off the faintest light. I could see Jacob clearly enough, but the light was soft and subtle against his face.

"Jake…" I started, my eyes on the waves coming in closer and closer.

He didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes focused on me.

"Haven't…" I struggled. I was too dazed to find the words to explain how I felt.

"What?" He asked. He had the same concerned look on his face that I remembered earlier.

"Haven't you noticed how fast Arabell is growing?" I finally whispered the words.

He slowly got up and sat across from me in the whicker porch chair, now holding one of my hands…the one with the ring.

"Yes…Earlier, when we came home from our walk."

"Jake, her growth rate is picking up! She doesn't even look like she's a year old! More like a two or _maybe even a three year old!" _

"Ness," He whispered softly, one hand on my cheek.

"I remember when you were born. One day you were crawling, the next, you were walking and talking!" He stopped for a moment, smiling.

"I can see that she is growing faster than her usual rate, but right now…it's nothing compared to how fast you grew. Hey, maybe it will slow down…" He finished there, not sure what else to say.

"Are you confident about that?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "No…I'm not. But I want to believe it."

I didn't say anything else. I could only hope that her growth rate would slow down rather than pick up.

I woke up early the next morning. I went to sleep early and since the light was shining in through the windows and into my eyes, sleeping any longer was out of the question.

I sat down in one of the blue arm chairs in the living room, closing my eyes and leaning back in the soft, comfy chair. I could smell the ocean breeze in the cool air clearing my head. I looked over to my side, and found one of my mother's favorite books, Wuthering Heights, laying on the end table by the window. She had to get a new copy of the book after the old one she had completely fell apart. I could still see the tattered edges, the folded corners, and the way the lettering started to fade. Though I was always one for variety, I had always liked this book in particular. There were a lot of discussions over this book, particularly with my mother and father.

I ran a finger over the binding, the letters, the pages.

_My mother…_

I wanted so badly to see her. To hear her voice. I longed to see her so badly, I started to cry…silently.

_The phone was right there on the coffee table. All I had to do was dial the number, and hope to hear her voice. _

Bella POV

Another long day of fighting newborns, and we were back at what seemed to be more like our headquarters than an actual house. All of the furniture was pushed aside. Random objects were strewn across the floor, and there were imperfections in the walls as if someone had punched the wall and left a hole in it. The glass was on the verge of falling apart. Cracks ran up and down…back and forth…as if it was a puzzle piece being solved, but would soon fall apart. The circuit wire had been cut to close the metal doors, so for now we were all exposed to anyone nearby.

I looked down at the scar on my right arm. It was a bite mark from one of the newborns. An imperfection. I almost had my arm ripped off when Edward came in the nick of time, finishing him off. I remembered the one I got from James, though the memory was slightly blurry…I still remembered the way the venom had burned throughout my body.

I pushed the thought away, quickly taking control over my thoughts again. Edward must have noticed me standing at the window, looking out at the sky…it was getting darker.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer. He placed a hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything for a while. None of us really said anything anymore. We went out and hunted down the newborns, and by the end of the day all we wanted was some peace and quiet.

His hand went down my arm and stopped at the scar. He raised my hand to look at it, but I slowly put my hand on top of the cresent-shaped scar.

"I'm okay." I replied.

He looked at me…his expression completely drained of any hope. Though we were winning against these newborns…we didn't know when it would stop.

I took his hand and walked with him to the couch. We sat there in silence until my phone started ringing. It was on vibrate, and the sound of the buzzing against the wood was irritating. I quickly got up and looked at the caller ID.

The number told me everything.

_Renesmee…_

_She was calling…for me…_

I wanted to hear her…just once. I wanted to know how she was and how big Arabell had gotten…_I wanted to know everything. _

I was hesitant to answer, but before it could go to voicemail I slowly flipped open the phone.

"_Hello?" _I whispered.

There was a long silence before I heard a sharp breath over the phone.

"_Mom?" _

Edward could hear my conversation, and immediately he looked away from the windows and focused on me.

"_I'm here…" _I choked. _"I'm here." _

I could hear her crying.

"_I miss you…" _

_It felt as though a surge of electricity ran through my body._

"_I miss you too. I love you so much. I wish I could see you." _

I wanted to start sobbing, but I couldn't let her hear that…I just couldn't.

"_Mom…" _She choked out. "_I love you so much…I couldn't push away the need to hear your voice…" _

"_Renesmee…Stay strong…for me…be safe. Give Arabell a kiss for me. I am okay. I love you." _

"_Mom-" _

And with that, I fell to the floor, sobbing as the feeling of helplessness surged through me. Edward rushed to my side, pulling me into his chest. As strong as I was, I felt as though all of that strength was defeated by the feeling that I had now. I was overwhelmed…distressed. Even for a vampire…I felt weak…drained…I just wanted to curl up in a ball for the moment and let the feelings take over me. I may be strong…but right now…all of that strength was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, so of course, being the one who always ends up breaking something, I accidentally broke my laptop -_-**

**I have to wait to get it fixed, so for now I will be updating on the office computer. It's a bit slower, but...bleh whatever, lol**

**It's getting down to the boiling point. There will probably be maybe...three or four more chapters left. THERE WILL BE A PART THREE! Yay!**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update in the next two days ;)**

Jacob POV

_Like many of my dreams these days, I was back in Forks, parading around the woods. There was something that stood out from the rotting wood, green moss and dark green foliage that caught my eye. Looking closely enough, I realized it was my Nessie, glowing in a sheer white gown. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few curls hanging around her face. She looked as if she were waiting for me. I didn't hesitate. As I got closer, I saw Arabell…_

_And in her lap was our daughter…_

_Delilah._

_She looked just like her mother…though her eyes were green…_

"_Come, Kieran…" I heard Renesmee say._

_Who was Kieran?_

_My question was soon answered when I saw a little toddler walk towards me from behind Renesmee. _

_My son. _

_He looked just like me…but he had Renesmee's eyes…those deep, chocolate brown eyes. _

_He looked up at me and started walking towards me…slowly…one step at a time._

_I didn't know how he would react to me, because I was in my wolf form, but he didn't seem scared or even nervous, just calm. _

_He reached his hand up to touch my nose…and it was almost as if an electric current ran through my body. _

I immediately woke up, out of breath and speechless.

I looked over at the clock. It was three o'clock. I had taken a two hour long nap. It was a great nap, too, considering the dream I had.

The name Kieran had struck me as one of the strongest points in the dream, particularly. The dream itself was so vivid, it kept replaying in my mind as I took a shower and got dressed. There was one thing that tore me away from my thoughts.

Down the hall…I could hear an ear-splitting scream from Renesmee.

Nessie POV

I could feel the pain tearing through my body.

I couldn't resist screaming. I tried to stifle it as much as I could, but the pain wouldn't go away. I held onto the kitchen countertop, but soon bent down to my knees, bending over. Arabell was playing with her toys on the floor when she ran over to me, holding my hand and trying to soothe me.

I heard Jacob's heavy footsteps run through the hallway. He slid to a stop in front of me and bent down. He seemed afraid to touch me, as if I were too fragile to hold.

"Ness, tell me what I can do." He blurted out.

The pain started to subside. I was worried because neither Kayden nor Carlisle were here to help me, and I knew that this was going to happen in a matter of hours. Sara and Bray were soon by my side as well.

"Call Kayden…_now_."

Edward POV

This was it. The last of these newborns were going to be here in a matter of hours.

I sat silently by a window in what was supposed to be the lounge room, but looked more like a mountain lion had a little too much fun tearing the place up. A couple of newborns had planned a sneak attack one night a couple of weeks ago while we were at the house, planning out our next move. We were sure that one of the newborns had the ability to block certain scents, because we didn't notice they were even here until they crashed through the upstairs windows. We finished them easily, though.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice finally spoke for the first time that day.

"_Sixty-five of them…"_

She was around the corner in the dining room, talking to Benjamin. She had just predicted the amount.

Many soon came up and sat down to talk with Alice, now planning out who would be where and their tactics to use.

I just stayed where I was. I didn't need to plan out anything. The only thing that mattered to me was that every single newborn that came my way was shredded to pieces…every single limb, torn and thrown into the blazing fire, billowing with purple fumes and the smell of smoke thick in the air.

I didn't want to think about this anymore. I didn't want to be a murderer. I only felt more like a monster, though I reminded myself that there was an important reason why I was doing this…to protect my family.

So I did my best to brush it off my shoulders like it was no big deal and pretend like I had only just imagined it.

"Do you know how close they are?" Amun from the Egyptian coven said.

"How much time do we have?" Siobhan from the Irish coven said immediately after Amun.

"Do you know if their leaders will be with them?" Amun said.

"Will they be split up or in one group?" Garrett, one of the American Nomads said.

"I can only answer so many questions at a time!" Alice yelled. It was the first time I had actually heard any emotion in her voice. These past few months definitely had an effect on her.

I eventually looked away from the window and into the dining room where I could see Alice in a chair, her fingers pressed to her temples. Amun, Siobhan, Garrett, Eleazar, Jasper and Emmett were around her, their eyes focused intently on Alice, waiting for a response.

I searched through Alice's mind, watching her visions.

It looked as though the time of day was long into the night, though I could see daylight slowly approaching.

There was a group of 33 approaching from the west side of the clearing, and another group of 32 approaching from the east side.

The three vampires that Alice had described as the leaders were there. I could see that two of them were males and one was female. The female stood in the middle of the two males. Her blonde hair, almost white, blended in with her pale skin. She was about two or three feet shorter than the two males, which slightly reminded me of Jane, though the facial structures were very different. The male on her left side was very tall. He had black hair that was swept in front of his face. The male on her right side was about a foot shorter than the other male, but he had more muscle on him, his auburn hair was swept in a ponytail down his back.

That would definitely be Emmett's kill.

All three of them had gold eyes, which showed that they had been around for awhile.

As her vision faded I was swept right back to the thoughts of the others as she answered every one of their questions.

As usual they were already getting pumped, chatting amongst the others about what their tactics would be. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I sped downstairs to find Esme pacing back and forth nervously.

I placed my arms on her shoulders. It somehow seemed to calm her. She took a deep breath.

Her thoughts raced with the possibility of one of us getting hurt, worrying over Carlisle, the amount of newborns, the little time we had, and of course, just wanting to get this whole ordeal over with.

I didn't say anything, but I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I pulled her into a hug.

After a long moment of silence, she pulled away, looking up at me and for the first time…smiling.

"Soon this will all be over with. Soon you will be able to see Renesmee. I promise."

_Renesmee… _I thought. The thought of my daughter brought me even more motivation. I couldn't wait to see her.

Nessie POV

Jacob carefully carried me into the spare bedroom where there was already a hospital bed set up by Kayden. Jacob had called Kayden, who, surprisingly, was already on his way. He narrowed down the weeks, and told us he had the urging feeling that this would be the week that I would deliver. Amazingly, he was right. I felt like I was going to pop any minute.

Sara did the check ups on me that Kayden had went over with her in case he wasn't there right away. I could barely get any sleep, and it felt as though one of the twins kept kicking me every now and then…a little too hard.

Jacob sat next to me, holding my hand. Arabell sat on the edge of the bed. For the first time in a long time she was as still as a rock, watching me intently.

"I think…I know what our son's name will be." Jacob spoke quietly. I immediately opened my eyes and looked towards him.

"What?" I said hoarsely.

Arabell smiled brightly, letting out a giggle, and I couldn't help but ask what she was beaming about.

"Arabell…what's with that smile? Is there something I don't know?"

"I know what the name is…" She said, still beaming.

"Okay…Tell us what it is." Jacob said to her.

"Kieran."

I let the name sink in my mind. I liked the way it sounded.

"How did you know that?" Jacob asked her. I couldn't help but giggle at Arabell's amused expression, satisfied by Jacob's response.

"I had a dweam wast night that I was playing with Dewiwah and then I saw a big wolf come towards momma. It was vwery friendly though. Then momma told Kiweran to come out from behind her. He looked just like daddy, except he had youwr eyes momma." She pointed at me. I was out of breath. Apparently so was Jacob. His mouth was wide open as he stared at her with shock. The only thing I knew about the dream that Arabell didn't was that she didn't know about her father being able to change into a wolf. We wanted to wait until she would be able to fully understand.

"That was the same dream I had earlier…" Jacob said, shocked.

"But why Kieran?" Arabell asked, puzzled.

"I don't know…" Jacob said.

"Maybe our son is trying to send us a message. Maybe he wants to be called Kieran." I said, laughing to myself. Laughing wasn't such a good idea though, because I felt another kick.

"Ow." I said through my teeth. Jacob leaned over me.

"Are they kicking again?"

"Yes." I whispered. I felt tired, but with all the kicking and the surprise of the dream, my mind was racing.

"Do you like the name? I do. It's unique."

I smiled.

"Yes. Kieran it is."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Please Review! I'm really wondering what you think about the fight scene.**

**I like the end especially ;)**

**I will update soon**

**~Brooke~**

Edward POV

This was it.

Every single coven that we had befriended over the years was standing here in the clearing with us. The wolves were spread around us, on their guard. We were still…silenced. We waited for any sign of ruffling in the trees or a single snarl to break the silence. I read into Alice's mind.

_Two minutes._

Two minutes…and the silence would be broken by snarls, hissing, and the sound of _crunching limbs…_

I heard the first few pitter patters of feet east of where I was standing. I glanced over at Bella who nodded, assuring me that her shield was protecting us. I then glanced over at Carlisle, whose thoughts told me that all he wanted to do was get this over with as quick as possible. We all did…

The last five seconds ticked by…and the first newborn ran right towards me.

The silence was broken. The newborns came in packs, their snarls threatening to bring us down.

Suddenly every single one of us had our hands full. I finished the first one off instantly, the process becoming second nature to me. A woman who looked in her late thirties went for me next, but soon realized that her existence would all end with just a twitch of a finger. I grabbed both her arms and wrapped them around her back, forcing them to break off her torso. She shrieked loud enough to make me flinch, but it didn't throw me off guard. Both her arms easily ripped out of their sockets, leaving the woman to fall to her knees. She was getting ready to trip me when I ripped off one leg, then the next, knowing that in a few seconds I would be off killing the next one.

It wasn't until I had finished off four others when I heard a painful howling. I looked over my shoulder to find Jared curled up in his wolf form whining from the pain. Leah and Paul were surrounding him now, fending off any newborns who tried to finish him off. I turned around to find Seth at my side, nodding at me that he would be ok. We both worked together to fend off the rest.

Nessie POV

The pain was getting worse. It was so bad, that Bray had to take Arabell out of the room and on the beach just to escape my agonizing screams. It wasn't until the sky darkened and I could just start to see the moon escape the cover of the clouds when I heard the front door slam and I knew Kayden was here.

I was clutching Jacob's hand so hard I thought I heard his fingers crunching. He didn't say anything, I only saw him wincing, whether it was from the pain in his hand or the condition I was in, I wasn't sure.

"Okay Nessie, if you need to push then do it right now."

I felt waves of heat run over me. My _body felt like it was on_ _fire._

It wasn't until what felt like twenty pushes that I heard crying.

"Here's our girl!" Kayden passed her over to Sara.

I wanted to just pass out, but I knew I couldn't.

Jacob wiped the strands of hair away from my face that had escaped. He kissed my forehead and gave the motivation I needed to defeat the exhaustion.

"Nessie! Hurry! The cord is wrapped around his neck!"

_No. He couldn't die. I won't let him. I wanted him to be breathing and crying in my arms. I wanted to see that little boy that looked just like Jake…_

The last thing I remember, I saw him in Kayden's arms. As soon as I heard him cry, my head fell on the pillow and I was unconscious.

Edward POV

It was almost over.

Jared was the only one who suffered from cracked ribs and a broken arm. Maggie from the Irish coven had one of her arms ripped off, but she was able to reconnect it in a matter of seconds.

I counted the last few newborns. There were twelve left, including the leaders.

But as soon as I turned around and looked in her eyes I felt myself choke.

A girl about sixteen stood in front of me, distanced by just a few feet. She wasn't exactly a newborn, for her eyes were the color of amber. I could still see a tint of red in her eyes, which told me she had been around longer than the others.

The way she looked at me reminded me of Nessie. Though they looked nothing alike, I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at the scene before her eyes.

I then thought of the girl Bree, who almost a decade ago had surrendered during the fight with Victoria's newborn army.

_Was history repeating itself?_

I read into her mind. All of her thoughts told me that she wanted no part in this. She was a sixteen year old from New York who had her whole life taken away from her, a girl who volunteered and helped for all kinds of causes. I read through her thoughts as they frantically raced through her mind. She wanted to help people, not kill them.

It wasn't until Jasper ran right for her that I dived for him.

"Don't! She doesn't want to be a part of this!"

He had her pinned to the ground, her expression clearly terrified, a plea in her eyes not to kill her.

All the others were starting to notice what Jasper and I were arguing about.

"It's all just an act. She's trying to trick you."

It was one of the leaders that spoke, the one with the black hair swept away from his face.

I had enough of this. These three were the very reason why my daughter was in a completely different continent.

I jumped up and ran right for him, pushing him right into a tree.

I could hear Emmett go right for the other male, and Jasper and Alice went for the female. I let the one I was holding on to hear their agonizing screams. As each one of their limbs was torn off of their bodies.

"You chose the wrong ones to mess with."

And with that I twisted his head off of his body.

It was over.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay so some of you were wondering how to pronouce Kieran's name. Well see, I came up with a way for you guys to see how I pronouce it...only I hope it works, lol**

**Say the word _Pier, _like the _pier_ on the beach. Now say_ Kier_. It's supposed to rhyme. Now say _Kier_, and then add the _an _to it. Haha I hope that works :) I used that name because I absolutely adore that name :)**

**Alot of cute lovey dovey in this chapter and alot of Arabell. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Nessie POV

My head was starting to float away from the blackness. I could start to feel the blood rush through my body as I slowly came closer to being fully conscious. I had to blink a few times before I could see clearly. I wiggled my fingers and then my toes, and didn't notice how sore I was until I tried to sit up. A pair of warm hands restrained me from trying. I wrapped my hands around his toned muscles as he gently picked me up and positioned me so that I sat up higher. But once he put me down, I didn't want to let go. I ran my hands up around his neck, breathing in his musky scent, running a hand through his tousled, short black hair. It was getting just a little longer but still looked the way it always had been, the way I liked it. He soon realized that I wasn't going to pull away and sat on the bed next to me. When I looked at him…well…he looked pretty sleepy, but had a hint of a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, running his hand over my jaw, holding my face and coming in towards me to give me a sweet, gentle kiss. I loved the way he was so gentle with me.

It wasn't until I glanced around the room and saw two bundles of blankets together in one crib. I could just faintly hear their soft breathing. I squeezed Jacob's hand, taking a deep breath. He whispered into my ear…

"Would you like to see them now?"

I kept my eyes on the blue and yellow blankets, still listening to their breathing…their heartbeats…

Jacob slowly got up and walked around to the crib. He picked up the baby in the blue blanket, hearing him stir from the gentle movement. He walked over to me and put him in my arms, and went back to the crib and picked up his twin in the yellow blanket.

Jacob sat back down beside me, and for what felt like forever was just stare…stare at the two beautiful little babies that slept in the warm, secure protection of our arms. I ran a finger across his cheek, and gasped when he tightened his small hand around my finger. When he opened his eyes I gasped, for he had my eyes, my deep, chocolate brown eyes. His skin was the color of Jacob's, and he already had a head of hair. He had my nose and eyes, but every other feature was clearly from Jacob. He was starting to wake up, kicking his feet in the air and making noises. I heard Jacob's stifled laugh.

"I think he was the one kicking you the whole time."

I giggled, elbowing him. I looked over at the little girl in his arms who was still sleeping soundly. She was the one who had most of my features. Her pale skin and facial structure, and her lips were mine too, and her nose was like mine, but also like Jacob's in a way too. The only thing different about her was that the little hair she had was a rich brown color. I also wondered about her eyes. I had remembered Jacob telling me his dream and that they were _green…_

I felt so complete, joyous, overwhelmed with happiness at what I saw with my own eyes. I leaned my head against Jacob's arm, laughing and crying at the same time. He started laughing at me.

"Thank you Jacob, for these beautiful kids."

"I should be the one saying thank you."

I chuckled. "Sure, sure." He beamed. I loved using that expression in front of him.

"Nessie…you have completely changed my life. If it wasn't for you…I don't know where I would be with my life. I wouldn't want to be with any other woman in the world. I have you and three beautiful kids. What more could I ask for?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"You are the only man in my eyes that I could see myself with. You've always been there for me. And now we have three beautiful kids. I love you Jacob."

"I love you too, Ness."

We kissed passionately until the twins started to stir, and I couldn't help but giggle. Jacob sighed.

"Where's Arabell?" I whispered.

"She's asleep in her room."

"I'm sure she'll be excited to meet them." I whispered back.

"We'll see tomorrow. For now lets let these two get some sleep…you as well."

Before he could get up I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me." I said softly. He smiled my favorite smile.

"Of course."

Kieran Anthony and Delilah Liane were born on November 2nd at 8:37 P.M.

_The Next Day…_

I wasn't feeling as sore as I had the previous night, and I had convinced Jacob that I felt good enough to get around. It wasn't until I heard the ringing and walked into the kitchen I saw that Arabell had already picked up the phone. She stood on one of the kitchen chairs, holding the phone with both of her hands. I stood in front of her, giggling. I had never seen her answer the phone before.

"Hewllo?" She stared off into space, listening.

"Ywes…this is Awabell…Uh-huh…They are wight here. Momma is standing in fwont of me…giving me a funny wook…ok I'll let her know."

"Momma Edwad is on the phone."

I heard a laugh from the other end of the line.

"Arabell…you're not messing with me…are you? Is it really Edward?"

"Ywes momma he said his name is Edwad and that he is asking for-"

I jumped up and down, feeling like a little kid again, I muffled my excited screams and quickly sat down next to Arabell, taking the phone and putting it on speaker phone so she could hear. Jacob walked into the kitchen with Kieran in his arms, and Sara had Delilah in her arms. I heard the garage door open as well. Soon Bray and Kayden joined us and we were all crowded around the table.

"Hi dad! How are you?"

"I am doing great Nessie. Are you holding up okay?"

I couldn't wait to tell him about the twins.

"Yes actually, I feel fantastic. The twins were born last night."

I was excited to hear his response, but instead of just his I heard tons of muffled responses and screams of delight. I'm sure that was from Alice. Then I heard it go quiet and someone whispering one…two…three.

"_CONGRADULATIONS!"_

We all laughed. "Thank you!" I chuckled. I was blushing now. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"What are their names?" I could hear my mother's voice.

"Kieran Anthony and Delilah Liane." I heard a big "Awww" on the end. We all laughed once more.

"Well I can't wait to see them tomorrow…" The other end went silent.

_Wait…did he just say he couldn't wait to see them…tomorrow? Oh my gosh…no way…no freaking way! _

I looked up at everyone else, who were dead silent. Jacob's jaw dropped, his eyes huge. Sara, Bray and Kayden were all smiling.

"Please…please tell me you're serious?" I almost yelled into the phone.

There was more muffled laughing on the other end.

"Yes, Nessie. It's over. We defeated every single one of them. You're flying home tonight."

That was it. I immediately started screaming, pulling Arabell into my lap and bouncing up and down in my seat.

"We're going home! We're going home We're going home! AHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped up and ran over to Jacob, who picked me up and swung me around. It wasn't until he put me down that I saw the plane tickets in Bray's hands. I screamed some more. I ran into Bray's arms and gave him a big hug, still jumping up and down. I think I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Sowwy Edwad. Momma's having a moment." I could hear my father laughing again, along with everyone else.

"Dad, I can't wait to see you! You all better be at the airport when we get there."

"You are damn right we will!" I heard Emmett shriek.

"Hey watch yowr language mister." Arabell yelled. There was even more laughing.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I was so happy that I broke down and started crying.

"Can't wait to see you Edwad." Arabell yelled into the phone.

As we packed our bags and got the kids ready, I went outside to take one last walk down the beach. I was holding Delilah, Jacob was holding Kieran, and Arabell was joyfully walking in front of us, skipping and twirling in the sand and picking up a few more seashells and taking one last dip into the water. The sunset was beautiful.

"Will you miss it here?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I was walking along the edge of the water where the waves were able to run up against my feet. The cool water felt nice against my skin. I turned to face him.

"Maybe a little. I'm more for First Beach though." I said, beaming up at him.

He chuckled. "Same here. I know Arabell's going to miss it here."

"No doubt about that." I replied.

"It's funny how she says your dad's name. Edwad…Edwad…Hi Edwad." He said mockingly. Of course I burst out laughing, elbowing him in the stomach.

"She's got her own quirky kind of personality. It's quite funny. She could be a good actress."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. The way she pulls that sly smile on you and forces you to give in to whatever she wants is so funny. She's definitely a daddy's girl…pulling all of her little tricks on you."

"Well, I'd like to see her pull her pranks on the pack. Now _that_ would be something I'd like to see."

"Oh, I can only imagine."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Oh my goodness...I think this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! It's worth it though. I've kept you guys waiting too long. I will be posting the Epilogue next and then an author's note for when I have to first chapter for PART THREE up :) Which will hopefully be sometime towards the end of this week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy, and thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. They really inspire me to keep going and I feel that I have really grown as a writer. **

**Enjoy :)**

**~Brooke~**

Nessie POV

We had an hour before we had to leave. All of this still felt so…surreal to me. It hadn't sunken in yet that I was actually going to be home in less than twenty-four hours. I sat out on the beach for the last time, Kieran sleeping in my arms. His face looked serene, like an angel…my angel. His lips shaped into a small O-shape as he yawned, raising one of his arms up into the air to stretch. Then he returned to his normal sleeping position in my arms. I hugged him closer to my chest, breathing in his scent. His skin didn't smell floral like Deliah's or Arabell's. It smelled exactly like the ocean breeze that wafted in from the water. And even though it already smelled like this all the time here, even when I held Kieran close to my chest, I could smell it in his soft hair, and all over his soft baby skin.

I soaked in the last of the evening sun, the last of the warmth, the last of the hot, humid air that I would be able to enjoy. Soon, I would be home to the fresh pine scent of Forks, Washington. In a way though, I didn't want to leave this place. I knew it was most likely because it felt so familiar to were Zafrina lived when I came to visit her in the jungle. There are definitely differences, but the moisture in the air and the tropical plants made me want to fall in love with Australia. I knew I would be back someday.

"Renesmee?" I could barely hear his soft whisper. I could feel his presence as the warmth radiating from his body wrapped around me, until it felt as if a blanket had been wrapped around my shoulders. He bent down to his knees next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He kissed me on the cheek and looked down to his son in my arms. He squeezed my shoulder when Kieran shifted in his sleep, yawning once again.

"He looks just like you." I whispered.

"But with your eyes." He replied. I could hear the happiness in his tone of voice.

I suddenly remembered back to when I was pregnant with Arabell, and I had remembered seeing all of us together in the clearing, except there was one wolf in particular that had caught my attention. His fur was a bronze shade, and he had my eyes…my liquid chocolate colored eyes…

I took in a sharp breath. I felt Jacob's muscles tense around me. I could feel his breath next to my ear.

"What is it?"

I kept my eyes on Kieran. He had the wolf gene. He was going to be like his father. Was he going to be the future beta of the pack, or possibly even the alpha? My mind raked through the possibilities, knowing that one day, this little baby in my arms was going to be one of the pack…one of the protectors of the Quileute tribe.

Jacob brought me out of my epiphany, raising my face to look into his eyes, begging for the answer to his question. I was too dazed to speak, so I showed him the vision I remembered having, and specifically showed him the link between the eyes. He looked so beautiful. When I was finished, Jacob's expression was…hard to read. He gazed out at the ocean for awhile, then down at Kieran, his only son who would grow up and be like his father…a strong, protective, and beautiful wolf.

Jacob placed his hand on Kieran's head, cradling it. He then bent down and kissed him on the forehead, making him stir in his sleep. I could then feel his arms wrap around my waist, holding me close to his chest.

"You're amazing, you know…"

It was a rhetorical question. I couldn't help but smile. I pressed a kiss to his arm, leaning back into him.

"You are too, you know…"

He chuckled. "Let's go home."

"Jake! C'mon!"

The plane had finally landed at Seatac International airport. We had flown successfully with three kids, no hassle…even through the stops and having to run to catch our next flight. It kind of scared me for a moment, but I still knew they were breathing. There was no crying or squirming around. Just three kids passed out in our arms the whole time. Success!

Jacob laughed when I showed him my thoughts.

"You got that right." He chuckled.

I gently nudged Arabell awake and put her in Jacob's arms. As soon as we retrieved our bags from the upper compartment and made it out to the gates, I picked up my pace, my heart started to accelerate. I was sure they could hear it from here. I laughed to myself. Jacob finally fell right in step with me, showing off the grin on his beautiful face.

"Anxious much?" He said to me.

"Oh, you know it."

We finally reached the escalators that led down to the baggage claim where I would finally get to see _them._ I started to feel myself jumping up in down, but carefully because I was holding Delilah. Jacob had to put Arabell down so that he could safely hold Kieran in his arms. She didn't mind though. She obviously knew what was going on as she jumped up and down with me. Halfway down, I could see my parents, hand in hand, looking up at me for the first time in what felt like centuries. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

As soon as I stepped onto the floor, I paced myself as fast as I could to their familiar, loving faces that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The tears were definitely starting to come. My mother ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped one arm around her, crying so hard that I left a huge tear stain in her light blue blouse. I held onto her for what felt like ages. She rocked me back and forth in her arms, pressing a kiss into my tangled curls.

"I love you so much Renesmee. I promise you will never have to be put through anything like this ever again. You have been strong, for us…for Jacob…for Arabell."

"I love you too, mom. I'm so glad you're okay, and everyone else." I said finally pulling away, sniffling.

She finally looked down at Delilah, her eyes full of wonder. Delilah was awake, staring out at us with her lovely, green eyes.

"She's…so beautiful…" She said shockingly. I gently placed Delilah into her arms. Watching her cradle her and play with her fingers.

I turned to my father and embraced him with a hug. He brushed a hand through my curls, breathing in my scent, finally taking in the fact that I was here, alive and safe. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you lots, dad. I missed seeing you play the piano. I could just imagine you playing on the one Sara and Bray had. I missed you dearly." The waterworks came back again, and I fell into his arms.

"You don't know how much I missed you. The house felt so still…so quiet without your presence…as if time had froze…waiting for you to come back."

Now his shirt was soaked with my tears. Anyone else care for me to soak theirs as well?

I turned to see Arabell in Carlisle's arms, telling him all about Australia. Emmett and Jasper were with him as well. Rosalie was now holding Delilah, and Esme was holding Kieran. I walked over to Jacob and he soon pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly.

My big happy family had been reunited.

Jacob POV

We were pulling up into the Cullen driveway, the gravel crunching under the tires. As soon as I got out I saw everyone from the pack waiting for us by a few trees. I picked up the pace and ran over to them. I crashed into Quil and Seth and we fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Man you're back! It's been really weird without you. You were my wingman!" Seth yelled. We all laughed at him.

"And I still am your wingman." I said, patting him on the back.

Sam gave me a look that said, "_I'm glad you're back."_ I got up, not saying anything to him, but gave him a hug along with everyone else. Being reunited with the pack reminded me of someone very important.

"How is Embry?" I asked anxiously, the smile wiped away from my face for the moment.

Sam sighed, but then he looked back up at me, a grin on his face.

"Embry finally woke up about three days ago. He is still slowly recovering from his injuries, but he will be up and about in no time."

It was such a relief to hear this. Embry and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. I would be sure to see him later on.

"I see you have added two more to your family." Sam said.

I looked up at him then over at Renesmee and the others. She was holding Kieran, noticing that many eyes were on her she turned her head to look at me. She smiled softly, making me want to just run right over there and kiss her. Kieran was awake, staring over at us with curious eyes.

"Yes. That's Kieran in her arms, and Bella is holding Delilah."

I felt kind of nervous now. Seth and Embry hadn't imprinted on anyone yet. The thought of them imprinting on either one of my daughters made me feel nervous. Leah hadn't either, but she wasn't here.

"Where's Leah?"

"She didn't want to leave Embry alone. He still needs someone to look after him." Jared answered my question.

"Wow, doesn't she have a warm heart now?" I laughed.

"It's weird. She's kind of changed in the past year. Even the way she thinks. I think she finally realizes that these people are our friends…liked we're connected…"

Seth was right. And it was a good thing that Leah finally realized this, what with everything that went on in the past year.

It was Renesmee that brought us all together. An everlasting bond that was bound so tight, _no one could break it. _

I looked into her eyes and it felt almost like I had fallen in love all over again.

Nessie POV

We were all lounging around in the living room now. I could see that there were definitely some damages here and there, but they told me that right after they killed off the rest they had gone to work on fixing up the house back to its original state. Arabell was in the kitchen sitting at the island eating her chicken fingers that Esme made for her. Rosalie was giving Delilah her bottle, beaming at the baby in her arms. I felt happy for her. Jacob was next to me feeding Kieran his bottle.

"So, you to planning on popping out anymore kids?" Emmett asked, a smirk on his face.

"Emmett!" Alice smacked him on the arm. He kept chuckling.

"Umm…if Jake wants anymore…" I said, the blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"I think three is enough to make me happy." Jacob wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. I was definitely blushing now. Everyone around us smiled, even my dad.

Arabell came rushing over to Emmett, jumping into his lap.

"So Arabell…see anything cool down under?" Emmett said, mocking the accent, which was horrible by the way.

"Emmett, don't do that again." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah! Daddy and I went on this weally big fewis wheel, and I got to eat this candy that wooked like a cloud. There were these people in the wader that were swimming with boards, and we went to the zoo one time...it was awesome! And.."

She went on and on…and on. We paid attention, but it wasn't until she started talking about the zoo animals that I burst out laughing.

"What kind of animals did you see?" Alice asked her sweetly.

"Well the one we went to didn't have wolves…" She said sadly. I glanced up at Jacob, who looked down at me, a grin on his face. I saw my mom smiling at us from the corner of my eye.

"They had giraffes there, and elwephants. My favorite was the _zehbra-" _

"Zehbra?" Emmett repeated. I burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it in.

"Yes, zehbra. Why? Did I say something stupid?" I laughed even harder.

"Do you mean zebra?" Jasper said.

"No, its _zehbra."_ Arabell said again. All the guys chuckled.

"She got it off of Sara. She always said it like that." I responded.

"It's so pretty there though, you should have seen the beach, and the wader. I found lots of pretty shells…"

Night rolled around and we were going to head down to La Push to see Billy. This was going to be a surprise, for we told the pack that we didn't want them to say anything about us being home, or the twins. As I got into the passenger seat of my dad's Volvo, looked back at Arabell, who was sitting in her car seat in between Kieran and Delilah.

"Are you ready to see Grandpa Billy?"

"Ywes!"

"There's a beach down there too."

"Rweally? Yay!" She said, clapping her hands.

Jacob chuckled as he got in the driver's seat. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek, then put his arm around the back of my seat as he swiveled around and down the driveway to Billy's.

Nothing looked different when we got there. Everything was left exactly how it was the last time we were there. The rocking chair was still sitting outside on the porch next to the tall, potted plant. Their wooden canoe was still laying upside down next to Jacob's garage, where I was positive his rabbit was still sitting, collecting dust.

We silently got out and unbuckled the kids, then made our way up to the porch, knocking on the door. We could hear people inside, whispering, though everyone knew it was us except for Billy.

"Who else could it be?" Billy said. Sam came and slowly opened the door. We let Arabell walk in first. I heard a gasp from Billy. I smiled up at Jacob, who was beaming. I walked in next, Kieran in my arms.

Billy looked as if he had opened his eyes for the first time. His expression showed shock mixed with joy.

"Come, Arabell…"

She was walking slowly up to him. Jared lifted her up and placed him on her lap. I placed a hand against my lips. I felt so happy for Billy that I wanted to cry.

"Hi, papa." She said to him. His eyes widened. I saw a tear escape his eyes. That was the first time he had heard Arabell speak.

"Hi Arabell." He whispered softly. She then embraced him with a hug. I had never seen Billy cry the way he was now. It was amazing. I walked around and sat down next to Billy. Jacob sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Billy then looked down at the twins. He gasped. He reached out a hand to cradle Kieran's head, smiling.

"What are their names?" He whispered.

"Renesmee is holding Kieran, Kieran Anthony. I'm holding Delilah Liane."

"They're beautiful. She looks just like her mother." Billy nodded.

"And he looks like his father." He added. Jacob beamed down at Kieran.

"I'm so glad you guys are back." He said, his voice cracking.

Jake and I both jumped up and embraced Billy with a hug, a family hug.

Jake and I were finally left to ourselves, walking down First beach together, hand in hand. He slowed down the pace, then faced me. Before I could say anything he pounded his lips onto mine, his hands running all over my body before they found my hips. The taste of his lips made me tingle all over. I couldn't let go of him. When he finally realized this he carried me over to a washed up log…the same one we sat on when he told me I was his imprint. His hands got lost in my hair, mine grasped his tightly. His hands then wandered down my back, to my waist…then down to my thighs. I raked my fingers down his chest, enjoying every second of this moment.

We finally had to come up for air. I leaned my forehead against his, gasping.

"I've been wanting to do that to you all day." He said in between breaths.

"And you never fail to take my breath away." I replied.

"You know, this was the same log we sat on when you told me I was your imprint."

He laughed, opening his eyes and reaching in for another kiss.

"So…when are we going to have our wedding?"

I opened my eyes and leaned away to take in his expression. He was glowing…a beautiful god holding me in his arms.

I was speechless, though he could see it in my eyes. He laughed.

"I want to be able to call you my wife." He whispered into my ear, then bringing his lips to my neck…

"Renesmee Carlie Black…I could get used to that." I said, smirking. He looked up at me, beaming, our lips meeting once again.

We sat there on the log together in each other's arms under the beautiful midnight sky.


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the Epilogue! I just want to say how thankful I am for all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten! They make me feel warm and special inside. I have always loved to write and to be able to share these stories with you amazing readers is enough to make me motivated with a bright smile on my face :)**

**I will post an Author's Note onto this story letting you know when I have the first chapter to part three up. I am going to start on it as soon as this is posted :)**

**Until then, please review and enjoy, and thank you for reading :)**

**Song you must listen to: "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5**

**~Brooke~**

Nessie POV

"Dad, I feel like I might faint."

"No you won't sweetheart. Jasper is sitting out there already. Once we get out there the nerves will go away."

It was the day of my wedding. Jake and I were getting married at the Cullen mansion. My family along with Jake's dad, everyone from the pack, Kayden, Ellen, Analeigh, Sara, Bray, Nauhel and his sister, and even a few covens including the Amazon coven were all sitting outside at the reception area waiting for me to come out of the big mansion and walk down the isle with my father. Alice was doing her last minute preparations on my dress and the bridesmaids, fixing my veil and the white flowers in my hair and helping Arabell put the baby blue flower in her hair. Arabell was going to be the flower girl, and she looked absolutely gorgeous in the white dress she wore, which had a blue ribbon tied around her waist. The theme we were working around was Roman gods and goddesses. The bridesmaids all had baby blue silk gowns on and blue flowers wrapped around their hair. My dress definitely made me look like a goddess, and I couldn't wait for Jacob to see me in it.

I peeked out the curtains and saw Jacob and his best man which was Sam, already on the platform. He looked pretty nervous, as in excited. Everyone was almost seated. I turned around and saw that Alice had just finished lining everyone up and was about to tell Garrett, one of the American Nomads to start playing the piano music. I walked over around the corner and grabbed my father's hand. The music started playing. Arabell was the first to go out, her little white basket of flower petals in her hand. After she went, my mother walked out, my maid of honor. Rosalie, Alice, Ellen, and then Sara walked out, and before I could take in one more breath it was my turn to walk out.

"You look beautiful." My father said softly, beaming at me.

"Thanks dad. Please don't make me start crying." I said laughing softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I smiled, wrapping my arm around his.

"Absolutely."

We made our way around the corner, and as soon as I stepped out, I saw Jacob's jaw drop for just a split second, but he caught himself. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the sight of that. He was beaming, his skin radiant against the bright sunshine that was beating onto his face…and he was mine…_all mine._

As soon as we walked down to the end the music stopped. I let go of my father's arm and he kissed me on the cheek. I stepped up onto the altar and Carlisle started saying the vows so that we could repeat them. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jacob, as we held hands I felt as if a surge of electricity was going through my veins. I felt our bond, our love for each other would never die out…not from the way he looked into my eyes.

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and care for Renesmee through good and bad times…Jacob?"

We were staring so deeply into each other's eyes that we forgot all about the vows. Jacob suddenly perked his head up at Carlisle and laughed to himself.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled. Everyone else started laughing. I couldn't hold back the giggles either.

Carlisle repeated the sentence, and Jacob answered on time with "I do."

Carlisle continued with the vows, continuing on to me so that I could say "I do" to my vows, and before I could even set my mind straight from staring at Jacob so much, the part I had been waiting for had finally arrived.

"Jacob, do you take Renesmee to be your wife?"

"_I do." _He said confidently.

"Renesmee, do you take Jacob to be your husband?"

"_I do." _I said through my tears.

Adrian the ring barrier came up then, with the help of Emily. He was so cute. The audience laughed at the confused look on his face. He soon handed my ring to Jacob and Jacob's ring to me. My hands were shaking from the excitement, that I could hear Jacob stifling his laughs at my shakiness as I placed his ring onto his ring finger. I felt amazing once he put my ring on my finger, his way of saying that I would always be _his._

"I am proud to announce that you are now husband and wife. Jacob, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

I started blushing. Jacob slowly stepped forward, pulled my veil away from my face, and kissed me with all of the passion in the world. Everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering. I could hear Emmett and all the guys from the pack whistling like crazy. I pulled away and rested my head on Jacob's, finally glad that I was now his wife.

Jacob POV

The rest of the evening played out great. This was one of the most exhilarating and breathtaking days of my life, and I couldn't ask for a wedding any other way. Alice did a fantastic job.

Renesmee looked like a goddess, even when she walked down that isle, she always did…but the way she looked tonight…well she never failed to amaze me. She was glowing and dazzling in the dress she wore, and the way she blushed made me smile. _She is my wife…my wife!_

It was time for our first dance. The song was "_She Will Be_ _Loved"_ by _Maroon 5_. This was our song. It had been since Nessie and I started out as a couple. I took her hand and she rested her forehead on mine. I loved when she did this. I could feel her soft breathing and I couldn't resist kissing her. All of the guests cheered when we kissed, and I could feel the rush of excitement run through my veins.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

Soon our dance was over. I wanted to take her for a walk into the woods. Just me and _my wife._

Nessie POV

Everyone else started to get up and grab their partners to dance to the next slow song. Jacob lifted my chin up and whispered to me.

"Let's take a walk…shall we, Mrs. Renesmee Black?"

It was finally starting to sink in. _I was now Mrs. Black._

"I would love to, Mr. Black."

He led me away from the dance floor and we made our way into the woods. It wasn't until we found the meadow that we stopped.

I turned to face him and I took his face in my hands. I traced his jaw line down to his collarbone, and then back up to his lips. He kept his beautiful brown eyes focused on me, watching my every move. When I pressed my finger to his lips I slowly leaned in and kissed him, my lips eager to feel the warm, gentle touch of his. My life couldn't get any better than this.

"I love you…for the rest of my existence. I will always be yours."

"And I will always be yours…I will always be there for you…whenever you need me." He whispered in his husky voice.

I leaned into his chest and felt his warm breath on my hair as we both looked up at the millions of stars above us.

I would always think of this day every day for the rest of my life.


	30. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! A few things I have to say,

First of all, I have posted the prologue to part three of Nessie and Jacob's story. I wanted you guys to get a feel for how exactly the new characters act and what their life is like so far. The awesome part is, that I have added Arabell's, Delilah's, and Kieran's point of views to the story. As the story progresses, they will get older and older. Jacob and Nessie's POV will still be in the story too.

Second of all, part three is going to be split into parts. Since they will be getting older throughout the story, every five to eight chapters, they will be a couple of years older. There will be lots of growing up, dealing with living in secrecy, possible phasing _hint hint_ and of course, falling in love.

Third of all, I have to thank you guys once again for the freaking awesome reviews that I always get. You guys make my day, and the thought of knowing that other people out there are reading my stories _just warms my heart :)_

So go to my profile, and click on the link to _Dancing in the Rain: Part Three_

Enjoy :)

**ONE LAST THING! Hahaha**

If you want to follow me on Twitter then go to my profile and click on the link. I will follow you as well. I promise this is no freak here! Haha

~Brooke~


End file.
